Hogwarts Stuck Year One
by karkles413
Summary: The trolls and humans go to Hogwarts! See the castle and classes through their eyes. Humanstuck au, and quite a few ships. Part one of 7.
1. Origins

Rose:

I have always been regarded as somewhat of a freak by the other children growing up. From what I can recall, what token interaction I have had has made me an outcast. However, quite thankfully, social play has been quite minimal, as my mother and I live far away from most functioning society, engaged in never-ending battles in our passive-aggressive war.

The day my Hogwarts letter came, that was all about to change, and I was not quite sure how I felt about all that. I have grown up surrounded by wizard memorabilia that my mother has collected over the years (Another play against me, as I am sure she hates the tacky wizards as much as I), but I never really believed that magic was real, despite the numerous times I ended up in unfortunate situations I could not explain.

The only one in my family who truly believes in magic and truly loves wizards is my cousin, who is three years older than me, struggles from difficulties with alcohol, and has not been heard from in over five years. I cannot not be quite sure how I feel about this, but I know she, at least, would be overjoyed to learn that magic exists. I knew one thing for certain-my mother would not be accompanying me to Diagon Alley.

This was a decision I regretted a little less than twenty four hours later, when I found myself staring at a brick wall on the other side of a 'magical' pub. This was the moment I became thoroughly convinced that the entire idea was an elaborate ploy, and I readied myself to turn back with as much dignity as possible.

"Do you need any assistance?" A quiet voice said behind me, perhaps a little amused. Though I did not show it, I started a little, before turning around with all the grace of my eleven years. There was a girl standing there, around my age, with bright, jade green eyes, such in a color that I had never seen before. There was an older woman behind her with a kind face and a motherly air, and they were both dressed in elegant robes that seemed much fancier than this casual occasion called for. I smiled, albeit self-consciously, before asking as strongly as one could in that kind of situation,

"Do you happen to know the location of Diagon Alley?" The remark came out dryly, as I was still convinced on the falsity of my situation.

"Oh, are you muggle born?" The woman asked.

"Sorry?"

"You don't have a magical parent." The younger girl said, and I nodded, a little doubtfully but willing to go along with the charade for now. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Rose," I told her. "Rose Lalonde."

"I am Kanaya Maryam," came the response. "Here, let's get you two in and shopping," the woman said with a smile, and then she moved in front of us and tapped some kind of pattern on the bricks.

"You know what you are looking for?" Kanaya asked me, and I nodded, silent as the wall began to move.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts, Rose Lalonde."

Then the wall opened up entirely, and all my doubts faded as I saw a new world; one of streets of bustling witches and wizards, of spells and broomsticks, and owls and wands, and for the first time in my eleven years, I knew that magic was real.

Terezi:

I was incredibly happy when my letter came, for one reason and one reason only. My father didn't believe that Hogwarts would take cripples, and I had proved him wrong. Mum had always believed that I would make it, and she always said that I was stronger than those who could actually see. She was the one who taught me how to survive without sight, and I would not have made it without her.

But now I got to go to Hogwarts and meet my idol, Professor Redglare, who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law until she came to teach at Hogwarts. I hope I'm in Ravenclaw because of her, but if I can't be there, I hope for Gryffindor because their colors smell delicious. My older sister is in Gryffindor, but I'll never be as cool as her. _She's just so rad_.

Also, I don't know if I have the courage to make my father angry like that. He was a Slytherin, and all his Ministry friends are Slytherins, and none of them were happy when he married a Ravenclaw. Gryffindor would have almost been cause for my sister's disowning, if Mum hadn't intervened. I helped, of course. I've been planning to work in law my whole life, and send all the rule breakers to Azkaban. Even though I'm blind, I will be the best legislator there ever was, even better than Redglare.

Father was at work, so Mum took me to Diagon Alley. I only hope I didn't run into any of the old crowd I associated with before my accident. I also would love to avoid the pureblood families my father practically worships. The Serkets, Makaras and Amporas are the worst, but I've got no fondness for any of the old, traditional pureblood families.

Diagon Alley passed quickly and uneventfully. There was one tense moment when I heard Eridan Ampora coming through the crowd, but I darted inside Ollivanders to avoid him and his stuck-up, elitist family. Consequently, I ended up with a wand (Cherry and Dragon Heartstring, eleven and three fourths inches). Mum also wanted to get me an owl, but I absolutely refused any type of creature unless it was a dragon, which aren't allowed at Hogwarts. I supposed I'd just bring Lemonsnout, Berrybreath, and Honeytongue. They are real enough in my mind, even if everyone else says they are just toys.

I spent August packing my trunk and wondering about what house I could possibly end up in. It was going to be overwhelming, in a new place, with all the strange smells and noises. Not that I'd need any help of course. I hated being treated differently once people learned I was blind.

September 1st came quickly enough, and suddenly, I was on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, cringing at the amount of people I can hear bustling about. The noises were so loud, and I could only hope that Father didn't go track down the Makaras, whose obnoxious, crude voices I could hear from pretty far away. Something nearby smelled familiar though, someone...I knew? I heard a very familiar voice several feet in front of me.

"Terezi?'

"...Aradia?"

My jaw dropped as a girl who I thought was dead stood in front of me and began to speak. So, I did the only thing I could possibly think of-I turned tail, and ran.

Sollux:

I didn't know much when I received a letter from Hogwarts, but I knew one thing: I really didn't want to go. I was a kid of logic and numbers and technology, and none of that had anything to do with magic. But my mum looked so happy that day, happier than she had in a long time, so I knew I would have to say goodbye to the things that made sense and go join my brother at Hogwarts.

It was nearly 4 years to the day since Dad and Mituna got in an accident. I still don't know what happened. Since then, life has been...harder. Without Dad around, Mum has been getting sicker, and Mituna hasn't been right in the head since the accident. I know he loves Hogwarts, and my mum loves magic because it reminds her of Dad. It feels like the only thing I have done for most of my life is made sure my family is happy, and now, giving up technology is just another thing. If I didn't do this, I would just hate myself even more. Of course, if anyone can figure out how to sneak an illegal computer into a highly warded school without getting expelled, it's me.

The trip to Diagon Alley was highly anticipated by two of us. Mituna had insisted on coming, even though he'd come before, and I myself suffered through the various purchases magnimoniously. Finally, it was over, and I was given August to try and do the impossible with the objects most precious to me.

I was reasonably sure I was going to succeed. I'd dreamed it the night before, and I quite like the things I dreamed that didn't end in death and destruction. Yet another reason to not go to Hogwarts-escape the glimpses of the future awaiting. But eventually it was September 1st, my computer was safeguarded to the best of my abilities, and I was walking through a wall with my mother and brother yet again. Wonderful. To top it all off, mum had worked something out with the nurse, and she was going to be on my case all the time, making sure I took my pills.

Mituna was giddy in his excitement, his speech even more difficult to understand than usual.

"Aren't you so excited to come to Hogwarts, Sollux?" he asked me, apparently unaware of my apathy.

"Yeah, sure," I said, my discomfort clear as I forgot to hide my lisp. We were getting weird looks from some snobbish looking family who seemed to have themed themselves around the color purple as we stood there, a bit aimlessly. Mituna, as usual, obliviously headed off to find his friends, and I was left for an awkward goodbye with Mum. The day just kept getting better and better.

Vriska:

The morning my letter came, hope accompanied it.

I mean, that sounds _really_ boring. But I hated my home life. I lived with my mother and father, both pureblood snobbery. Always, "Vriska, don't make friends with her, she's too low," and "Vriska, be sure to _never _talk to him, he's a mudblood." I hate them.

My sister, Aranea, isn't much help. I think she secretly disagrees with them, but she is too much of a boring goody two shoes snob to speak up.

Anyways, when my letter came, I packed up as quickly as possible and left for Diagon Alley, without a goodbye kiss or even nod from either of my parents. I stayed with my aunt who lived there. Finally, I am here. I just dread the moment I will be dragged

Fortunately, I had a best friend. She was a half-blood, so my parents didn't much approve, but she was sweet, and always therefore me. Her name was Kanaya, and she lived across the way from me. She went to Diagon Alley just a few days after I, and

Nepeta:

It was quiet morning. My dad and I were reading fairy tales out of my old childhood book, drinking warm milk. It was cold for a summer day. Rain pattered down on our windowsills, and it was the perfect day for Reminiscing. We read and looked through photo books. Suddenly, dad noticed a large tawny owl at the window. He looked at me and closed the book.

"Nepeta." he said quietly. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked, my eyes trained on the prey outside the window.

"Remember those stories I used to tell, about mom and how she was a superhero?"

"Of course! Those were my favfurite." I said, now looking at him closely.

"Well..."

I remember denying to a boy named Equius, who lived in my neighborhood, that I had powers. I didn't believe in magic, I wasn't a baby. What is really was that my cousin Meulin went to magic school, and dad made me swear not to tell anyone. But after that day with my dad, the day of celebration, I found Equius playing by himself in the woods behind our house. He was galloping around a clearing, making horse noises with his mouth.

"Equius?" I asked. He stopped dead.

"Hello, Nepeta." he said. I grinned.

"Well, I didn't believe you, at first. About the magic, you know? But I got a letter _from an owl_." I said. He smiled ear to ear.

"That is excellent!" he said excitedly. His usually string body quivered with excitement. "So, do you think you'll be in the same house as Meulin?"

"What?" I asked, suddenly on guard.

"My brother Horuss and her are friends." said Equius quickly. I relaxed.

"Oh, Horuss! Yeah, she has mentioned him! It's so weird we've lived so close for so long, and we never even talked!"

"Yes, that idea is ludicrous." said Equius.

"So... playing horses?" I asked. "None of my other friends like playing anymore."

"Do you- will you join me?" asked Equius.

"Sure!" I squealed. I played the strong horse's brave mountain lion companion. The game was so enjoyable that we came back to play again the next day, and the next.

And that's how Equius Zahhak and I became best friends.

That's also how my life as a witch, well. Began. And I was sooooo excited!


	2. The Train Ride

Kanaya

I was very curious to see what school would be like with so many different people from all over. I myself was a half blood, but for years I had found myself deeply interested in how the different blood types interacted all over wizarding society, and I could not wait until third year when I could begin Muggle Studies. As I surveyed the crowds on platform nine and three quarters, bracing myself to say goodbye to my mother, my thoughts drifted back to the muggle girl we had helped. Rose, her name was. She had seemed so in awe of the things I took to be ordinary, and even I knew this was nothing compared to what the elitist purebloods had.

Shaking off those thoughts, I turned to my mother. She was smiling bravely at me.

"Now Kanaya, you be good, and don't get into trouble. And if anything goes wrong, tell Porrim, she'll help-"  
"I know," I told her comfortingly, and then we were hugging. I would miss her, but the train would be leaving soon, and reluctantly, I disengaged myself and went to board. Many of the compartments were empty, but I found myself looking for the muggle blonde girl, and potential friend. Maybe she had decided not to come-

"Kanaya!" An enthusiastic voice sounded from within a nearby compartment and I looked up from my musings, recognizing my long time best friend, Vriska Serket. I smiled then, and headed into the compartment, where one other boy was sitting, someone I recognized vaguely. I was startled to see he was in some sort of muggle contraption-a metal chair of sorts. He was dozing off, and as I shared a grin with my friend, he started.

"Hey, Tavros," Vriska said, a bit cruel, poking the boy in the shoulder. "This is Kanaya, who I was telling you about." He looked at me for a minute, and offered a shaky smile, his words hesitant as he finally spoke.

"uh, hi. I'm Tavros. Tavros Nitram." I smiled at the boy, my eyes measuring him up as he did so. He seemed pretty plain, with brown hair and brown eyes, and no sense of fashion whatsoever, but I did not let that deter me. Vriska, meanwhile, was perfectly dressed as ever in dark blue and black, her dark red hair a wild mess. She laughed, and gestured for me to sit down across the aisle from her.

"I so hope we are in the same house," she said to me earnestly. I wondered for a moment if she was purposely annoying Tavros, but then I shook it off.

"Me too," I said. "What house do you want to be in?" I asked, genuinely curious about a subject we had never spoken on. Vriska opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat. All three of us looked up, startled, to find a tall boy with messy black hair and dark glasses standing there, looking as if he was doing us a favor even with his presence. Vriska sighed, and I could tell her mood had darkened.

"Ampora," she said, in an almost resigned tone of voice.

"Vris," the boy said, ignoring Tavros and I. I already didn't like him. "Have you seen Fef anywhere? I swear I've looked in every compartment." The boy seemed to have a bit of trouble pronouncing his w's, but his manner made up for it. Vriska rolled her eyes.

"I've got no idea where your girlfriend has gotten to now. Stop hanging about her like a lost puppy, it's really pathetic."

"She's not my girlfriend!" The boy protested, but seemed to take Vriska's suggestion as an invitation, as he sat down write next to me. Vriska sighed again.

"Tavros, Kanaya, meet Eridan Ampora, self-entitled prat." Her words struck a bell as I realized who the boy was. Eridan Ampora was the second son of one of the wealthiest wizarding families. I knew their reputation, and what Vriska had said of them, and none of it was very good. I sat up, my interest more pronounced.

The boy leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable for the train ride. He smiled imperiously, inspecting Tavros and I in turn.

"Nice to meet you, Kanaya…" he trailed off, obviously expecting a last name.

"Kanaya Maryam," I said, and he nodded, as if something was confirmed, before turning to Tavros, who introduced himself with a frightened squeak.

"Vris, I don't know why you are hanging out with these people. Come find Fef with me and you will keep up what is expected of you." Vriska laughed, high and shrill, and as she spoke, I was reminded of why I liked her so much.

"What is expected of me? These are my friends, and these are the people I would like to spend my time with. You, Ampora, are a selfish bastard who always conforms to every stereotype set to you. It's a wonder Feferi can stand you." She tossed her hair, able to be every bit as elitist as Eridan if she wanted to. Even Tavros was watching the two with interest by now.

"If you want to sit here, by all means, do so, but stop throwing slurs at the people I like. May I remind you, Ampora, of the going-ons with your brother last year? You can speak of what is expected of me but he seemed to have forgotten that. There are plenty of people in this world who would love to know the details." I was quietly impressed by my best friend, and also very interested in the details to the story she had thrown in, and the reaction it had caused. Eridan had gone very pale, and his hands had clenched.

"I'm going to look for Fef," he told the car in general this time, and as he exited, it was very clear who had come out on top in that conversation. Vriska smiled, self satisfied, before turning back to me and continuing our previous conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Slytherin," she announced, and I blinked startled.

"Sorry for not paying attention, but why did you just announce the names of one of the houses?" I inquired.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," she told me. "All my family's been there, and I don't want-" she stopped, glancing at Tavros. The boy seemed to be asleep, not paying any heed to our conversation, but she changed her answer all the same. "It's the best house, obviously. I hope you are there too."

I smiled at her, not quite sure if Slytherin was where I belonged, but willing to hope for it just for the sake of my friend. Just then, we could hear someone coming back along the corridor. Tavros remained unaware, but both Vriska and I looked up at the door. I visibly winced when I saw who was standing there, but then realized how different he looked. His head was down and he looked much calmer than when he exited.

"Look, Vris," he murmured, and I had to strain to hear him. "I know we have our differences, but I'm sorry about what I said before-to all of you," he looked up, including me and Tavros. Tavros didn't notice, as he was asleep. Vriska raised an eyebrow.

"You've been talking to Feferi, haven't you?" she asked, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah," he said. "Would you mind terribly if I sat with you?" Eridan asked. Vriska drew a breath to answer, and he spoke again hastily. "Please? You are one of the few people I know, and I really don't want to go find Makara or Zahhak." I could tell just looking at my friend that she had relented. She glanced at me first, and I sent her a small nod.

"Sure, Eridan," she said, and I was sure the peace offering of a first name had not gone unnoticed. "Take up even more of our space."

Perhaps it wasn't the nicest way to put it, but Eridan relaxed, and sat down, and the train ride continued on pleasantly. I learned much from Eridan and Vriska's conversation, and we ourselves argued over quidditch and houses. I learned of Eridan's love of Charms, Vriska's love of Professor Mindfang, and told them in return about how excited I was for Muggle Studies. I don't know if I actually liked Eridan, but he was pleasant enough for the rest of the trip.

There was one point where a colorful girl with long, curly blond hair and a bubbly smile walked by our door. She and Eridan shared a look, and then she went on. I wondered if that was the famous Feferi.

Eventually, we were ten minutes away, and I woke Tavros up. Vriska and I kicked the boys out to change, and then Tavros came back in. For some reason, Eridan was already wearing his ridiculous purple robes that he refused to take off.

A tall, strong looking man, who seemed very intimidating was waiting for us when we exited the train.

"First years, this way!" he called. "I am Darkleer, and I am the Groundskeeper at this school. Four to a boat, and you will find yourself at Hogwarts. Our Deputy Headmaster, the Handmaiden, will escort you to be sorted into your various houses." I heard someone nearby audibly gulp, but I couldn't figure out who it was. "Hurry up now, no more than four to a boat."

I ended up in a boat with Vriska and Tavros, but not Eridan, who was now sitting next to the girl I presumed to be Feferi. They were talking excitedly and peering down at the water. Instead of him, a new girl sat next to me in the boat, just before it took off. She was wearing very bright, red glasses, and scowled, complaining to me. "That asshole just took my place in the boat." I assumed she was talking about Eridan.

Vriska hadn't been paying attention, but suddenly she tensed, and the girl with the glasses tensed too, and Tavros looked up curiously and became very still, and I had no idea what was going on, but I knew I wanted to be anywhere else.

"Pyrope," Vriska said, her voice harsh, even harsher than it was with Eridan. It was a different kind of harshness though, almost filled with fear. She was clutching her am almost instinctively, the one that had been grown back only after months in St. Mungo's.

"Serket," the other girl, Pyrope, replied. Her voice was remarkably calm. She nodded to Tavros. "Hello, Tavros." The boy stole a look at Vriska, and whatever he saw stopped him from responding.

Vriska opened her mouth again, but then we rounded a corner and Hogwarts was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It appeared to glow in the darkness, and from all around, I could hear gasps and shocked whispers. Even Vriska was in awe. The only one who didn't seem to care was Pyrope.

"You may want to look at the castle," I said to her, and she grinned.

"I can't," Pyrope told me, and before I could ask why, Vriska interrupted.

"She's blind."

Thankfully, just then, we docked, and all conversation ceased as Pyrope made herself scarce. The doors to the castle opened, and the Handmaiden emerged.

Feferi

The first day was nerveracking. Meenah ditched me almost right away to find her "fronds", so I was left alone, just girl and a trunk at the platform. People rushed around me, and I felt a bit scared, but then I steeled myself. 'You are the heiress.' I whispered. 'Be strong'. A phrase my mother likes to use far too often.

I was trying to find Eridan, my long time best friend and confidante, but he was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't even find his entitled older brother, Cronus, who often flirted with Meenah, my mother, and basically anything with a heartbeat. I shuddered as I thought about what Cronus had done the previous year... but let's not go into that. He was so tall, I could usually see him anywhere, but today, I could not. I tried looking for spots of purple through the crowd, but alas, none were found. Glub. It then occurred to me that perhaps he was already on the train. Deciding this to be true, I grabbed my trunk and lifted it into the hands of a man loading bags, and then I climbed onto the train.

I held my spare duffle bag close to my body and made my way down the aisles, looking for a free compartment. I saw one, towards the back of the train. It was empty, save a moody boy staring out the window, surveying the hustle and bustle below.

"Excuse me?" I said clearly, but politely. He turned. "Hello." I said, smiling.

"Hi." he said shortly. I did not allow his manners (or lack thereof) to put me off.

"Can I sit in here?" I asked. He looked at me again. He looked surprised.

"Sure."

I sat down and hefted my bag up onto the seat, resting, and then lifted it into the overhead compartment. I settled down into the green velvet seat and looked at the boy. He was tall and lanky, and he wore a yellow shirt and baggy jeans. He had dark hair, just about covering his eyes, and he had the oddest markings under his eyes, a red vein under one, quite prominent, and a blue vein under the other, slightly less prominent but the color was there. I was intrigued, but my manners told me to hold back from asking. We sat in silence for a moment. I could tell he was looking at me, but I pretended not to notice. I understood that getting a long look at someone can really help to gauge who they might be.

There was a knock.

"Hi, sorry." said a girl standing in the doorway. She was short and stocky, and had short brown hair. Her most notable feature, however, were her bright red glasses sitting atop her nose, and the cane she held in her hand. "Is this compartment taken? I can't tell."

"You can sit here!" I said. She grinned crookedly.

"Thanks!" I'm Terezi, by the way. Terezi Pyrope." I stuck out my hand.

"Feferi Peixes!" I announced. Terezi stopped.

"The minister's daughter?"

"Yes." I said. My hand quavered.

"Cool." said Terezi, and shook my hand firmly.

We sat in silence once again, the boy and I, trying to avoid asking the obvious. Was this girl blind? Was she just crazy? This felt awkward.

There was another knock. A girl of average height with average length hair of an average color walked into the car and sat down. Terezi squirmed.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Can I sit here?"

"Sure." said the boy.

"I'm Aradia." said the girl. She looked at me. "You are the heiress to the ministry, yes?"

"I- yes. My sister is unfit, because of... reasons." I said, flustered.

"Okay." said the girl blankly. She turned to Terezi.

"Hi, Terezi."

"Hi, Aradia."

"How was your summer?"

"Fine." said the blind girl doggedly. She seemed to want to be anywhere else.

I heard a ruckus coming down the train. I heard Eridan's voice, and I heard the crashing of something glass.

"Oh, dear." I said. Everyone looked at me. "It's my silly best friend. He's in one of his _moods_."

"Glubbin _mudbloods _and their glubbin-" I stepped outside the compartment. Eridan stopped in his tracks. His ridiculous purple robes were already on, and his hair already groomed with his magic hair gel from Bulgaria.

"Eridan Mallory Ampora." I snapped. He stopped.

"Hi, Fef. I've been lookin for you!"

"Eridan, no. You go back to that car, and you apologize for whatever you said." I knew my friend, and if he was in this mood, some bad things must have been said.

"But, Fef-"

"No." I said. "We are making new fronds, and that means divide and conquer, and _don't make anyone hate us on our first day. Do I make myself clear, mister_?" I said, bringing out the big guns. I lost the silly puns so I could make myself as translucent as possible. Eridan gulped.

"Okay."

"Now get out there, you big guppy!" I said, and shooed him away. As he slowly made his way back up the train, I re-entered my compartment.

"Hey, guys!" I said. Everyone stared, except Terezi, who couldn't see.

We sat a while longer until the train finally departed. I squealed and peered out the window, watching the station move away. White smoke billowed everywhere. I laughed a little and watched the countryside go by as the train picked up momentum. This was so exciting!

"Why are you loud?" asked Sollux. I looked at him.

"Well, this is just exciting! We are going to a magic school, and we will learn magic, and... eee!" I said, unsure of how to end the sentence.

"Yeah, well, we aren't allowed to have technology, so what's the point?" asked Sollux moodily, with a bit of a lisp. I narrowed my eyes.

"Something tells me you already brought some form of muggle tech, mister." I retorted. His eyes widened.

"How-"

"Just a feeling I get." I said airily. He turned toward me.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but I have a passion for that shit."

"That's cool! I never really use my muggle tech. Of course I have a computer-thingy-ma-bobber, but I don't bother. I just don't understand!"

"Computers are pretty easy-" Sollux and I engaged in conversations about muggle tech versus magic. He seemed to come alive, so to speak. Meanwhile, Terezi and Aradia were both being wallflowers. We moved on to talk about what we liked. Sollux, again, mentioned computers, and so I talked about the ocean trips mom, Meenah, Eridan and his family took each summer. I talked about the sea life, and I talked about the water. I talked about swim team. They looked a little impressed.

"How about you, Terezi. What do you like?"

"Well, I really like... don't laugh. But I really like law." she said slowly. I nodded encouragingly. She went on. "Well, when I grow up, I want to be the head of the Department of Magical Law. I will be a better legislator than anyone, even _Redglare_." she puts emphasis on the word Redglare, like we should understand.

"Isn't she a- professor?" I asked. Terezi nodded.

"She's also like, the greatest legislator _ever. _She put so many guilty people in azkaban, but when she was offered a spot at Hogwarts, she left her fame to teach. She's my idol." said Terezi. I nod.

"Okay, that's pretty cool. I hope it works out!" I say. Terezi's face changes.

"Really?" she asks, cautiously. I grin.

"Yeah, of course!" I say. "Why wouldn't i want you to do well, silly?" She smiles widely.

"Thanks, Feferi!" she says. "Aradia?"

Aradia looks up from a book. "Oh. Well, I used to want to be an auror. But now I don't really know." Terezi looks uncomfortable. Suddenly, I hear the trolley woman pushing her way up the corridor. I pull out a couple galleons.

"Want anything?" I ask happily. They all eye the trolley woman.

"Sure!" says Terezi. I exit the compartment and look at the woman kindly.

"We'll take... four of everything!" I say. I re-enter the compartment, my arms full of loot.

"Hi! I got us some snacks, one for everyone!"

We eat chocolate frogs (Aradia seems to like those), and look at the cards.

"I got the Handmaid, again." says Sollux. Aradia nods.

"I get her a lot."

"COOL!" says Terezi. "I got Reglare!"

We eat some more candy, but the best part is the Every Flavoured Beans. We all enjoy eating these and discussing the flavours.

"Ohhh!" says Sollux, munching on a bean. "Honey!"

Aradia giggles a little and pops one into her mouth. She gags and coughs.

"Pepper!" she says loudly. I smile and eat one slowly.

"Blubber!" I say. They all look at me, expecting to gag, but I don't. "Reminds me of the sea!" I say, and they all look a little grossed out. Finally, Terezi selects a red bean and slowly savours it. She is enjoying the flavour considerably and smiles.

"What flavour is it?" asks Sollux.

"Justice." says Terezi with a straight face.

It comes time to change. We kick Sollux out and get to changing. I put on my freshly pressed robes, and embellish with blue and green clips. The robes are just so bland. Terezi seems to have trouble buttoning the shirt without eyesight, but something tells me she'll be offended if I offer help.

Sollux has been gone for a while, so I go looking for him. I pass by a compartment containing four kids, two i don't know, and two I do. Eridan and Vriska. I smile at my friend encouragingly, and wave to the others. Vriska nods at me in return, and Eridan stares.

I don't find Sollux, so I head back to compartment. The sky is growing dark, and I am growing more and more excited!

When the train stops, I spot Meenah holding hands with the Serket girl, and they are getting into a carriage. I don't go over there, because an enormous man in a big blue overcoat stops me.

"First years, this way!" he shouted. I felt my ears popping. "I am Darkleer, and I am the Groundskeeper at this school. Four to a boat, and you will find yourself at Hogwarts. Our Deputy Headmaster, the Handmaiden, will escort you to be sorted into your various houses."

I spot Eridan. He grins widely, and we hop into a boat. Water splashes on my face. I feel much more calm, now.

We take off. Eridan and I don't notice anyone else. We just peered at the inviting black water and the lights glimmering from the castle.

The castle was beautiful. I watched the water swirling around, reflecting the enormous school. The lights shimmered on the lake, and I just couldn't help myself. I took off my shoes and "fell" into the water below. Eridan screamed. I wet my hair and swam to shore. Darkleer looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I pretended to be solemn.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. But I knew exactly what my new routine would be! Hogwarts didn't have a swimming pool, and so there was nowhere to keep up practice for swim team. But now, I could ask and see if I could practice here every morning before classes!

Tension was high as we marched through the enormous double doors into the great hall. As we all filed into the great hall, a very tall woman emerged from one of the doorways surrounding us. I felt a bit overwhelmed. She was of Asian descent, and her robes had a kimono-esque quality. Her hair was pulled back tightly with chopsticks and her severe, yet young, face surveyed the students with a strange interest.

Equius

The morning began ordinarily. Horuss, myself and my father ate breakfast and read the newspaper. I had cereal and milk.

But then it took a turn as we grabbed our trunks and met the Leijon families outside. Nepeta's father had a car ready for us go go in, and my father placed an engorgement charm on it so we would all fit.

Once at the train station, I became nervous. There were so many people. I just wasn't sure of what to do, and that was a rare instance. Nepeta was kissing her father goodbye, and Meulin stood respectfully nearby with her parents who came to see her off.

The train whistled to indicate that it was leaving soon. Nepeta gave her father one last hug and scurried off toward the train, leaving myself, Meulin, and Horuss behind. I looked at my father. He worked at the ministry as a butler of sorts to the important people there. He seemed to enjoy his work. I envied him often.

But my true calling was as an auror. I wanted to be the one to hunt down lowly dark wizards and show them justice. But I had to go to school first.

I gave my father a strong handshake, and I followed Nepeta to the train. Meulin caught up with us, and lead the way. She took Nepeta's hand and we shimmied through the crowd of people in the corridor until we found a nearly empty car. It contained only a boy Horuss and Meulin's age with a wild mass of dark hair, dark skin, and a skeleton sweatshirt.

"Kuloz!" shouted Meulin loudly. He turned and smiled. He seemed very quiet. I was ready to sit down, but Nepeta looked unsure.

"Meulin, can I talk to you?" she asked. Meulin nodded, so the two went into the corridor to talk, and Horuss and I sat down. Kurloz didn't seem to want to make conversation. I was okay with that. I didn't feel well, and small talk was the last thing I needed.

Finally, Nepeta and Meulin re-entered the compartment. Nepeta still looked cautious, but she sat down next to Meulin and across from me.

The trip was uneventful. Meulin and Kurloz had conversations in sign language, a very useful muggle tool, and Nepeta and I said very little. Horuss looked out of the window. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, and I understood. Kurloz put me off a little, but I was able to get past it.

Finally it was time to change. Nepeta and Meulin left, and Horuss and I did too because, like I said, Kurloz put me off. We took turns changing behind a curtain at the back of the train, one of many dressing rooms. We arrived just after sunset. The sky was dark blue, and Nepeta and I followed the giant Groundskeeper to the lake. We chose a boat, and my friend and I were off, waiting with anticipation to set eye upon the castle, and our new home.

Gamzee

The way I see it, life is a bunch of miracles. If you just look around, all this magic that we can't explain makes the world work in mysterious ways. Everyone around me is a motherfuckin miracle, and as I readied to board the train to Hogwarts, I couldn't be more excited. My parents were watching proudly, as the Makara heir went away to learn even more about magic, and I hoped I didn't dissapoint them.

I walked past compartment after compartment, but many of them seemed to be full. Finally, I came to one where just two boys were staying-another miracle. The older one had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and didn't seem like he wanted to shut up. The younger one had facial features that were very similar, but his hair was obviously dyed, and his eyes were shut. There was a forlorn expression on his face, but he bolted up at the sound of the compartment door opening.

"I'm Gamzee Makara," I announced as way of greeting, and I saw both boys share a look. "Who are-" I couldn't finish the next sentence before the talkative one interrupted.

"Are you Kurloz's cousin?" he asked. "Of course you are, I can see the dominant gene traits that are quite apparent in your face. Warning-triggers in this conversation may include blood status, derogatory terms, and misjudgement of others. Is any of this triggering to either of you?" he asked, looking between me and the boy who was obviously his brother. The younger boy groaned, but the older one seemed to take this as consent. I knew who this was. This was the infamous Kankri. It was a motherfuckin miracle that I would meet someone my cousin knew immediately.

"... often can be traced back to the older pureblood families. You for instance, have a nose that clearly shows you to be in direct relation to the Grand Highblood, a status-related term used to describe the Caretaker at the Hogwarts School of…" I drowned him out and sat next to the younger boy, who started again.

"I don't know why you're sitting here," he began angrily. "But my brother's a prick and I'm really not in the mood." With that statement, he went back to ignoring me. I smiled.

"I can tell we are going to be motherfuckin best friends." I commented, and Kankri rounded on me. The younger boy smirked.

"I would like to request that you don't use that type of language in front of my brother. Strong curse words are a trigger for some and we prefer to have friendly, trigger free conversations...Take for example the story of…this goes to show that language is one of the most important parts of wizarding society and we cannot disregard it's impact on others…" It eventually got to the point where Kankri's voice was a dull buzz in the back of my mind. I tell you what-it would have been a miracle if he had shut up.

I played absently with the clown horn I had smuggled aboard. My parents would hate that I had a muggle tool, but I found clowns to be so-

HONK!

Suddenly, I accidentally triggered it. Kankri paused, and then began going on a rant about how rude it was to interrupt others. The young boy glared at me for a moment and then began systematically banging his head against the train wall. A light sound of amusement came from the hall, and I looked up to find a girl about Kankri's age leaning against the wall. She had dark hair and pale eyes that looked almost yellow in the light. She was dressed in black and green with some kind of markings up and down her arm. She was watching Kankri, but didn't seem annoyed like his brother. Instead, she looked almost amused, and as Kankri drew a breath to continue, she began to speak. Her voice with smooth, and it seemed like this was something she had done before.

"Kankri, I believe these two, poor boys get the point of whatever it is you are trying to communicate." Kankri stopped mid-lecture, and looked almost flustered as he realized he was standing there.

"Porrim! I was just educating Gamzee here on why he should not interrupt people in conversation, and how it can be triggering to others." The girl smirked.

"I think he figured that out."

The younger boy sniggered, and turned to me as the older kids continued their conversation. "I'm Karkat, now that my brother has finally shut up."

"Gamzee."

"I'm not an idiot. You said your name already, which was obviously a mistake, as look where it got us!"

"Hey, chill out man. It's all cool." I tried to calm down Karkat, who seemed really angry, but it didn't look like it was working. Then again, it felt like he was angry for the entire fucking train ride.

Porrim eventually sat down with us, and Kankri didn't talk as much for the rest of the train ride. Karkat glared at a wall and exchanged a few tense words with me and his brother. Finally, as we neared the end, Porrim stood up and left, allowing for the three of us to change.

Karkat left after her, apparently not willing to change in the same room as others, and I wouldn't see him again until the sorting.

After what seemed like ages of talk and a boat ride, we were finally at Hogwarts, and I was ready for the miracles that were sure to come.

John, Rose, Jade, Dave

I'd like to say that day one went as well as one of my blogs, but that would be a lie. I mean, I met my best friend, plus also another good friend, but then there was _her_. That sounds like lame bullshit, I know, but Jade was just very different.

Anyways, the morning I left, my bro (who is actually my dad but I just call him bro), my brother Dirk, and I, loaded into the car and left for the train station. Dirk kept making fun of me because when I was little I liked trains, so he said this was like a fuckin dream come true. I got annoyed, but I laughed ironically.

I said goodbye to bro, and he cried ironically. I knew it was ironic because bro doesn't cry.

The train was pretty much full when I got there. I saw a compartment with just three boys, but one was going on and on, so I opted for one toward the middle of the train, with two girls and a boy.

John Egbert was the boy, and he seemed to be lecturing the two girls about some shitty Nic Cage flick.

"Hey, can I sit here?" i asked. John grinned.

"Yeah sure. Oh hey, Dave, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we met at the wand shop." I said. John nodded.

"That place was so cool."

"Mr. Ollivander provided quite an interesting history of wands while I was there." said one of the girls. The had light blonde hair, almost white, and wore black lipstick. I could already tell that she was smart.

"What did you get?" I asked the girl, and she smiled.

"Aspen and unicorn hair, stiff, 12 inches. You?"

"Oak and Phoenix feather, supple, 9 inches." I said. The girl smiled.

"With the bird design wrapping around the handle?" she asked. I nodded. "I tried that one out. How interesting. I'm Rose, by the way."

"Hey, Rose I'm Dave." I said.

"I had Dragon Heartstring! Made with Pine." says John excitedly. I look at him.

"Sick." I say. "Dragons are cool." I look at the other girl, sitting next to John. She has long dark hair and big circular glasses that dominate her face.

"How bout you?" I ask. She huffs a little.

"Why do you care?" she asks. I shrug in a cool and aloof way.

"Just asking."

"Oh. Well, it's Veela mane and Holly. 14 inches. Springy. And I'm Jade. Jade Harley."

"Nice. Dave." I said. She nodded sarcastically as if to say, 'Yeah I know, stupid'. I changed the subject. "What houses do you guys wanna be in?" I asked. Rose sucked in her breath.

"Wow. Big question for someone who is a stranger." she said tentatively. I panic a little. It is? "I would like to be in Ravenclaw, however, if you have a legitimate interest."

"Cool, but I heard that the best house is Gryffindor." said John.

"My brother's in Hufflepuff," Jade commented, a little angrily. She seemed to get over it quickly, however, because John looked apologetic. "But I kinda want Gryffindor."

"Wait, are we all muggle born?" asked Rose interestedly. There was a gleam in her eye that made me wonder what she would do with the information.

"Yeah, I guess." said John, a little uncomfortable.

After that, the train ride passes with little event. Rose, John and I talked, and Jade looked slightly perturbed the whole time. I decided to ramp up the cool just a smidge. When the trolley passed, I bought every flavoured bean and ate them all. I praised the chocolate frog collection John had been building up since Diagon Alley, and bought Rose a sugar quill after I noticed her eyeing them. I got a grateful thanks in return, and I smirked as I saw Jade rolling her eyes in the corner. "Something on your mind Harley?" I asked, but only got a glower in return. I noticed Rose saying something to her quietly, and getting a smile in return. It made Jade's whole face look better.

Eventually, we ran out of things to talk about, so I turned to John with mischief on my mind. Jade and Rose were wrapped up in a conversation about classes, so I quietly asked,

"Hey, Egbert. Like pranks?" I kid you not, his whole face lit up.

"Yes!" he squeaked. Then he cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I ran into this asshole on the platform- I didn't catch her name, but she ignored me completely, even when I was standing like right next to her. She had red glasses and short hair, do you know who I'm talkin about? Let's prank her."

"Yeah, okay!" says John.

The sky darkens outside, and Rose and Jade kick John and I out of the compartment to change. When we finally reach the platform at the school, the sky is a dark blue color, and Jade's face was awash in lanterns. Her eyes shone like emeralds in the strange yellow light.

We headed to the boats and I tried to sit with her, but failed. She quickly sat with John, so I went with Rose.

"David, I don't know you very well, or at all, but could you make yourself more obvious with Jade?"

"Wha-" I began, but Rose cut me off.

"Yes, David."

"It's Dave-"

"I will call you what I please, and in return I will keep you from making an utter fool of yourself."

"Deal." I said, without any hesitation.


	3. The Sorting

[Okay so since there were so many characters we decided to write this bit from the Hat's perspective]

The woman with the green robes places me on the stool at the front of the great hall. I watch students I've sorted in days gone by shuffle in. Meenah Peixes-she goes to sit at the Slytherin Table. That was a good choice. Dirk Strider-Gryffindor. Real proud of myself for sorting through all that ironic bullshit. Meulin Leijon takes her place at Hufflepuff. Poor thing. The list goes on. I can't wait to sing my song. I've been thinking all year about it.

Finally, all the older students are settled in, and the doors open. The Handmaiden-I still remember HER sorting, that was awhile ago-escorts the nervous first years into the Great Hall.

Some chattered nervously, some jumped around, excited. A few were perfectly still, staring around with wide eyes. All talk stopped when the Headmaster cleared his throat. His was a sorting I still don't remember. Sometimes I even wondered if he came to Hogwarts at all.

"Welcome, welcome." he said. The hall silenced. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Since I pride myself as an excellent host, I feel that it is necessary to tell you about safety. Do not go into the dark forest if you do not wish to die most painfully, and please avoid the first doorway on the third floor to the left if you do not wish, well, I've already said that. Additionally, stay out of Mr. Highblood's office. Now, let the sorting begin."

I burst into song without a second's delay.

"A thousand years or more ago

when I was newly sewn,

there lived four wizards of renown,

whose names are still well known:

bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

they hatched a daring plan

to educate young sorcerers

thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

formed their own house, for each

did value different virtues

in the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

Everyone applauded. I attempted a bow, just like every year, but failed, because I am a hat.

The Handmaiden walked up and stood next to me, holding a scroll. "When I call your name, come to the front, and the hat will sort you." She looked down at the scroll, and called the first name. "Eridan Ampora!" Great, another Ampora.

The boy looked cocky as he walked up, and I already had ideas of where he was going to end up. He slipped me down on his head, but before I call the house, I notice some strange traits I hadn't seen in other Amporas. _The rest of your family is in Slytherin, but you...you are very loyal as well. You might make a good Hufflepuff..._I trail off. The boy is stubborn, and really doesn't want to be in that house. _Very well. I suppose you'll just have to go to-_

"SLYTHERIN!" He bounced off the stool and walked over to the sea of green. I watched as he was welcomed by his older brother. Enough of that. The Handmaiden was calling another name.

"Sollux Captor!" Oh, interesting. A Captor.

The boy sats down moodily and I went past his eyes down onto his shoulders. _You've got a sibling, don't you? But that's not important. Your head is a mess, almost like there are two people there, but you deal remarkably well. You..managed to sneak a muggle device into Hogwarts? _The boy visibly tensed. _Oh, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just a hat. But I guess you better be in-_

"RAVENCLAW!" The boy, relieved, stalked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"John Egbert!" A boy with messy brown hair and a silly expression walked up. I considered him. He looked uninteresting.

He sat down. I was placed on his head, and I was suddenly overwhelmed by his potential. _You put on a front, young man. _The boy thought that it was weird to be mind-raped by a hat. _Odd way to put this, but yes, I suppose. You are incredibly brave, young John. You have everything ahead of you. So I think the best choice would be-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" He grinned and bounded over to the Gryffindor table. Several more names were called, and I knew their places right off the bat. I was beginning to think there was no one interesting to sort until the Handmaiden called,

"Jade Harley!" The girl looked young and naive, and had a sort of easy grace about her as she bounded towards the stool. I was slipped onto her head, and I immediately began eliminating houses. _Definitely not Slytherin. Ravenclaw? No, you are smart, but I don't believe that's right for you. You would make a great Hufflepuff. But still, you have a lot of courage for one so young, and I know you will stand up for what is right. So which one? Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor? _The girl seemed unbiased, but I dug a little deeper. _It is a very hard choice, but I believe you will be best off in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl went and sat at Gryffindor, glancing over at a boy-Jake English, Hufflepuff-as she did so. More people went by, and I knew they were not the type I'd try to remember. Then, after several minutes, the name that came out was...

"Rose Lalonde." The girl walked up with a quiet dignity. She looked straight ahead and didn't waste time as she moved with purposeful steps. I was certain of where she was going the moment I was on her head, but her highly intelligent mind interrupted me before I could say anything.

_How exactly was an inanimate object caused to function as a mind-reader with a personality? _She seemed genuinely curious, and I took the time to be intrigued and amused. It is not often that first years try to hold conversation with me. I finally replied. _That is a long story and now is not the place or time to tell it. If you find me later, perhaps I will tell you, but right now I'm sure you know that you are going to be in_

"RAVENCLAW!" Rose stood up with a quiet smile and walked to the table, taking a seat across from the interesting boy I sent there earlier, and next to a girl I sorted a while ago, Roxy. The two interesting ones did not try to converse-indeed, Rose pulled out a book and Sollux glared at the table, but the other one was speaking non-stop. I would have pinched myself, but I'm a hat. I have to stop getting off-track at events like these.

The Handmaiden called out the next student, "Nepeta Leijon!"

The silly cat girl pounced on the stool and stuffed me on over her cat ear headband. _You are interesting, aren't you? You have layers. You act silly, but your mind is rich. I would have half a mind to put you in Hufflepuff... but... no, I feel like you could be a Gryffindor. Stubborn, eh? Hufflepuff it is. _

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I shouted. She grinned and scurried to the yellow table, sitting down next to Horuss Zahhak and Meulin Leijon. Oh, that's how I knew her!

The next name made me angry. I really hate the old pureblood families, because they tend to be no fun to sort. "Gamzee Makara!" rang across the hall, and a wild-looking boy who probably smelled bad stalked up and put me on. _You are very arrogant aren't you? But no...that's a disguise. After that unfortunate incident with your cousin, and the issues you suffer with in your mind...I'm surprised you are sane at all. You might make a great Gryffindor, if not for all that ambition. One side of you doesn't care, but I can tell. You'd really love to go places, and so Slytherin is where you belong._

"SLYTHERIN!" I called out, and it rang across the hall. The boy sat down to a less than excited pat on the back from the Ampora first year.

Wasting no time, the Handmaid shouted for one "Kanaya Maryam" to come and get sorted. She looked nervous as she approached, but I could tell she was a good person before she got near. Her sister was as well. Kanaya put me on her head with shaking fingers. _No need to be nervous, it's an easy choice for you. Would you prefer Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw? _I watched her mind go to the Rose human I sorted earlier. _So it shall be._

"RAVENCLAW!" Kanaya immediately relaxed and went to sit next to Rose, who actually put down her book and started a tentative conversation. Very interesting. However, the Handmaiden seems determined for me to do nothing but sort, and very quickly calls out the next name.

"Aradia Megido!" The Megidos always interested me. So many layers. So much to sort through. I watched several other first years tense as she made her way up, and I wondered at the story behind it. I didn't have to wonder for long.

_You are very brave to have suffered for so long and still have made it here. Yet...it seems as if a part of you is missing. You seem very smart_. I heard the girl snort silently. _Oh, you find that funny? Don't blame yourself for the mistakes you made long ago. All the same, I think I agree that you'd do best in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Aradia walked away, silent, and sat down next to Jade a bit uncomfortably. The other girl began to talk immediately, and as I watched Aradia begin to relax, I was sure I had made the right choice. The Handmaid called a few more boring people to the stool, and they were easy and uneventful sorts. Then-

"Tavros Nitram!" The boy, using his muggle four wheel device, made his way as close to me as possible, at the bottom of the stairs. I went down in front of his eyes.

_Oh, hello, Tavros. I am well associated with your cousin. But lets not talk about him. I know where I am going to put you, but first, a word of advice, consult Madame Mendicant about your legs. Godspeed, Tavros, and I'll toss you into-_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Tavros, relieved, thanked me, and then gave the hat to Handmaid before wheeling over to to Hufflepuff. I'm still proud of that sort.

I sorted a few more students, but then the little heiress to be was called.

"Feferi Peixes." said Handmaid. She skipped up and shoved the hat down over her long blonde hair.

_Peixes. I remember your sister well, but you are different from her. Considerably. She was ambitious, and you are too, I suppose, but... you are loyal to your country and to your friends. That will serve you well, young Minister. Better be-_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I shouted, and the young girl, pleased, sat down amongst the Leijon and Nitram children. She sneaked a glance over at the Ampora boy, who didn't look happy at where the girl had ended up. I wondered at the relationship there.

The only other remaining last name beginning with P that Handmaid called is, "Terezi Pyrope!" I found myself eying her curiously as she made her way up to me, and put me on her head with ease. Though many probably couldn't tell, I saw(no pun intended, of course) that she was blind. She was remarkably capable, even with her disability. _I am impressed by how well you've dealt since you have gone blind. You think it is all because of your mother? No, you are very brave to have struggled so well,and very smart. Yet...you also have ambi-_The girl frowns as I begin my next statement. _Not Slytherin? Are you avoiding a certain Serket girl, who will almost definitely be there? It matters not. I believe you are best off in-_

"RAVENCLAW!" I shouted, and Terezi hurried off, quite pleased. She sat down without any trouble next to Sollux, and they sat in companionable silence. Several more names were called, quite a few. I started to lose hope in this batch, but just as I thought that, "Vriska Serket" was called up. I was on her head for a moment before I began speaking.

_Goodness, another Serket. Well, this time, I'm not actually sure of where to put you. I mean, the obvious choice would be Slytherin, and lets be honest, Hufflepuff is ridiculous to even contemplate. But you are incredibly brave, and incredibly smart. So... _She silently willed me to put her in Slytherin. I smiled, or I would, if I could have. _Slytherin? Are you sure? Well, if you insist, then it better be-_

"SLYTHERIN!" She smiled and sat across from the Ampora. Hmm.

"Dave Strider!" said Handmaid. Great, another Strider. More bullshit I had to sort through. He strolled up to the stool and sat down, his arms crossed across his chest.

_Dave, Dave, Dave. Dear, sweet Dave. You really think that I can't get through all of the ironic bullshit blocks in your mind? Pshaw. Now, Dave, I know you are vying for Hufflepuff ironically, but I am putting you in Gryffindor with John and Jade, yes? Yes._

"GRYFFINDOR!" I shouted, and Dave practically tossed me back onto the stool. That was an enjoyable sort. We were at the end of the Alphabet, and I felt my day coming to an end. A few students were called, and then another Vantas was called up.

"Karkat Vantas!" yelled the Handmaid. I could tell she was tiring of this quickly and wanted to eat. Karkat walked up slowly and sat down with a defined motion. I sat on his head and contemplated.

_Hello, Vantas. I'm trying to sort through your mind, but all I see is ambition. Well, better be-_

"SLYTHERIN!" Another successful sort. Karkat looked slightly happy to sit next to Gamzee. I was glad.

My final sort was extremely tough. One Equius Zahhak. He was tall and strong for his age, and I fit just right around his head.

_Zahhak, well. You are very different than your brother. But still so much alike. You're very smart, but also brave. You're loyal and ambitious. Why are you so rounded? Well, I can tell you want to be with your friend, so I'll place you in-_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" He smiled, and my time is done. All is sorted, and I am transported back to my spot on Handmaid's shelf. Another successful year of sorting.


	4. Jade and Vriska

Vriska:

After the feast, Eridan, Karkat, Gamzee and I followed the Prefect to the Slytherin dungeon. We walked down about seven flights of stairs and came across... a brick wall? I paused. The Slytherin Prefect turned to us.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, plus all of your dorms. Just say the password, Cobra's Toothache, and you're in. Each time there's a password change, it will be posted on the message board.

"We have water from the lake down here, cascading down the left and right sides of the room. Those two doorways there lead to the dorms. You will find a corridor. Find the door with your room number carved into it, and there's your room. I suggest you go straight to bed, seeing as classes begin tomorrow morning at 7:30 sharp. Goodnight, and welcome to Slytherin and to Hogwarts!"

I found my dorm room immediately and went inside. It was empty. None of my dorm mates were in yet, I suppose. I wandered. It was spacious, with high ceilings and open spaces. Windows showed the lake. Since it was dark, the lake was dark, but I swear I saw a tentacle.

I ventured to the bathroom. It was big, with five sinks and a giant tub the size of a small pool. The floors were white and green tiles, and the backsplash was too. Green was a common theme. Slytherin.

I went back into the naim room, and claimed a bed and a desk. I tore a piece of paper in two and wrote Vriska Serket on either piece. I placed them on the bed and the desk., and noticed my trunk and tarantula in its cage across the room. I took it out of it's cage and put it on my shoulder.

"Hey, Spinnerette." I said, addressing the spider. Spinnerette had all kinds of charms on her so that no one could squash her with their feet, or pull off her legs or anything. I was grateful to at least have her. I sat down for a moment, contemplating the room, but then stood back up because I felt kind of stupid. I then dragged my trunk to the foot of my bed and opened it. I put on my pajamas, braided my hair, and got into bed, but then felt awkward because I was still by myself. So I walked around a bit.

Finally my dorm mates stumbled in, and I met them, introducing myself. We talked and laughed as we got ready for bed, and they all seemed impressed, not grossed out, by Spinnerette. They all had owls, except one. But I was perfectly capable of using a school one, plus Spiders are way cooler.

The girl in question without an owl was very nice. She had a cat. That was cool. The cat showed no interest in eating Spinnerette, so I was okay with it.

"Hey, I'm Olive, but you can call me Itchy."

"Okay? Um, Hi. I'm Vriska. You can call me Vriska."

"Okay, Blue." she said, gesturing to my blue eyes, pajamas, and hair ties. I was okay with Blue. I didn't mind one bit.

We all settled into bed. I kinda knew that we wouldn't be close, because of how different we were. But I had one sort of friend, and that was good enough for me.

The next morning, Itchy and I were the last ones to get up. Everyone else left, so we had to hurry to throw on our robes and new uniforms before rushing down to breakfast.

We sat at the Slytherin table. I served myself some bacon, potatoes and buttered up some toast and hushpuppies. I began to ate as Eridan and Karkat argued. I cut in, annoyed.

"Boys, please. Just shut up and eat, we have a day ahead of us." I said, motioning to the schedule. "First class is... Charms with Hufflepuff."

"Oh, great. I've been excited for charms." puts in Eridan. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Next after that is... Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. Excellent, I get to be with Kanaya for this class."

"That's fucking wonderful." said Karkat, who was disgruntled. "I get to have _that _class with a bunch of snooty pretentious asslamps."

"Karkat." I snapped. "They are not pretentious." he mumbled something unintelligible. After that, oh, lunch, then... Herbology." I said. The three of them groaned loudly. My heart sank. "With Gryffindor." They all groaned louder.

"It's okay, Guys! Plants are a miracle, so we can survive that class!" said Gamzee unconvincingly. Karkat made a guttural sound and looked at Gamzee.

"Enough with the fucking miracles, bro! We're in a magic school, we get it!"

"Karkat, shut the fuck up, I'm trying to eat!"

After that, we scaled the stairs, seven flights, and found the charms classroom. Professor Renegade sat at the front of the classroom, surrounded by books, quills, papers and all manner of items confiscated from students.

"Welcome, welcome, class. This is your first class of the year, and at Hogwarts, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Now, I don't like putting kids in seating arrangements, but if I have to, I will. Find a person to sit with. This will be your desk partner for the rest of the year, so choose wisely."

There was a bustle as kids found people to sit with. I almost sat with Itchy, but then Feferi caught my eye. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, Feferi." I said. She smiled.

"Hi, Vriska! Wow, this is exciting, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded. Just then, Eridan appeared. "Oh, Vriska? Do you mind? I kinda want to catch up with Eridan."

"Oh, yeah, sure." I said. I stood up and walked away. The only person left without a partner was-

"Hey, Tavros. Mind if I sit?" I asked, and he shook his head. I plopped down next him and looked around. The classroom had high ceilings and a very airy quality to it. I rummaged around in my bag for a notebook. Just this year, Hogwarts realized that using rolls of Parchment was utterly ridiculous, and so they started selling notebooks made of parchment paper. Problem solving. I Opened the red one and labeled it "Charms". Professor Renegade cleared his throat.

"Now, please open up "Standard Book of Spells Grade One" and read the preface. When you are done, we can discuss the spells we will be learning this year."

When the class was over, I said goodbye to Tavros, whom I had been throwing tiny parchment balls at all period, and headed to my next class. I bumped into Aranea on my way into the classroom.

"Hi, Aranea." I said. She smiled.

"Hello, Vriska. Enjoying Hogwarts?"

"It's better than home." I said moodily. She opened her mouth, then closed it. There seemed to be nothing to say. I was about to walk away when Kanaya's sister walked up.

"Vriska, good day." said the girl. I smiled.

"Portia, right?"

"Porrim." she said, distracted. She took Aranea's hand. "Babe, we're going to be late for our next class." Aranea turned purple.

"Babe?" I asked. Aranea about died.

"Yeah- oh. Your sister didn't tell you." said Porrim, looking at Aranea, somewhat annoyed.

"No." I said.

"I- was waiting for the right time." Aranea stuttered, still flushing beet red. I smiled softly.

"Well, I'm happy for you." I said, and Aranea looked at me.

"I hope... I hope we can become closer, while we're here at Hogwarts." she said. I was shocked, but I continued grinning.

"Yeah, me too." I began to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Umm, but Vriska?" she said, nervously. I shrugged.

"Yeah?"

"Don't- don't tell Mother and Father, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." I said, and I was off, my head swimming. I walked into the classroom and sat down next to Kanaya.

"Hey, Kanaya." I said. She smiled.

"Hello, Vriska." she said. Professor Signless stood at the center of the sort of lecture hall and began speaking.

I came out of that class more confused than when I entered it.

"Never heard such a lecture in all my life!" I said. Kanaya nodded. I wondered if I should tell her about Porrim and Aranea. I cleared my throat.

"So, Kanaya, how bout that sister of yours?" I inquired awkwardly. She was rummaging in her bag.

"Hmm?" she asked, distracted. I pressed on.

"Ya know, Porrim? She's dating Aranea."

"Yeah, I know." said Kanaya. I looked at her with every ounce of surprise I could muster. She pretended not to notice, so I kept on talking.

"Porrim called Aranea 'babe' this morning."

"Okay." said Kanaya, still looking in her bag.

"Well, you don't find this weird?"

"No, not really. Oh, found it!" said Kanaya, producing a sewing needle and some thread. She grabbed my shoulder and began stitching.

"Kanaya, what the Hell?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Stop moving. The seam on your shoulder came undone. I'm almost done..." she stated, focused on my robes. I waited impatiently.

"Are you done now, _Mom_?" I asked when she tore the thread away and tossed the needle back into her bag.

"Well, it's nothing neat, but it'll do." said Kanaya. We walked side by side to lunch. Kanaya rushed to eat quickly, she wanted to visit the library before next class. I sat down and began eating some pot pie and reading the leftover morning newspaper. More news of the crazy SBURB Movement. The article went as follows:

_The radical Pureblood Movement known as 'SBURB' struck again last night with a supposed mass murder of more than 45 Muggles, Half Bloods, and Muggle Borns alike. The Leader of this elitist ring, Lord English, left a note at the sight of the gruesome murder. _

"'_SBURB' is only trying to clean the filth of mudbloods and muggles out of this world. We hope only to make sure our children and our children's children don't have to hide away from muggles, that they can practice magic openly and freely, and have as much ambition to do anything they want as possible."_

_According to the Minister, people living anywhere near and in Surrey should be on the watch, and should help to protect the muggles if it comes to that. _

"'_SBURB' is nothing but a group of terrorists, and I swear to my country, and my people, that we can stop this. I thank the wizarding world for it's bravery and help in these dark times."_

I sighed and put away the paper. I was sick of all bad news. I longed for the days of comics about silly banshees and talking bowler hats. But alas, I grew bigger, so did evil.

Lunch ended, and I began to make my way to Herbology. The air was a bit chilly. I shivered in anticipation. I couldn't wait for Halloween. I was, with help from Kanaya, planning a costume to wear with her, and we had been abuzz with excitement since the summer. We were dressing as our favorite characters from a muggle book about Vampires. The information, of course, was phony, but the story was hilariously addictive. I was to be the fiery heroine, full of passion and brains. I was the girl who dated the brother of Kanaya's character. Both Kanaya's character and her brother were vampires. All this took place in the 1700's. Kanaya and I considered it a guilty passion. Kanaya was making the dresses, and now that she had magic, she could speed it up considerably.

I finally reached the greenhouse and sat down in front of a flowerpot. the room was mostly empty, and a dank chill hung around the room. Plants of all sorts grew everywhere. I smiled. This was very cool. I imagined Kanaya first seeing this place. She loved gardening.

Everyone filed into the classroom. I sat still, peering at my old friend. I think the professor was talking. All I heard him say was that Aradia and I would be working together. I moved like a robot. My arm reached for my bag, my feet stood up, and legs walked over to this girl. My guilt was like a wave, washing over me. I closed my mouth and stared straight ahead, pretending not to notice her. But her closeness in vicinity to me and her slow, methodical breaths, entirely too loud, might I add, distracted me. It felt like she was trying to make me uncomfortable, which was soooo not getting past me. I breathed loudly and through my mouth throughout the rest of the class, and tapped my shoes on the ground. I hoped she was properly irritated as I left the greenhouse, because I just about died.

Itchy and I walked back up to the Castle. I watched the castle grow larger before my eyes, and we finally entered. I looked around. Somehow, it seemed smaller than it had yesterday, before the sorting. I went and leaned against the wall to consult my schedule. I was needed on the Quidditch Pitch for a short lesson in flying. Great. I loved flying, and I was planning on being the Keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team. This was a fine time to learn for some of the others, too.

I stalked onto the green, the overcast afternoon light illuminating the row of brooms lined out. I stood in front of one. A Cleansweep 7, aka a piece of trash. I knew what broom I wanted. It was made by a remote broom company my father held stock in, and it was simply the best. It flew straight and true, and I'd never had such a satisfying Quidditch experience in my life. It was called the Flarper, and it was awesome.

Monsieur Summoner stood before us all, and surveyed the class. His deep orange robes were laughably pressed, and the red streaks in his hair made me cringe.

"Hello, class." said Summoner.

"Good morning, Monsieur Summoner." we repeated back. I noticed the silly boy, the one with the vague expression and blue eyes. He was talking to his friend, who was wearing dark shades. They were both dweebs.

"Now, first thing you are going to do is get the broom into your hand. Hold it over the handle like this, and say 'up'."

"Up." I said immediately. My broom rolled over. I tried again. "Up." I said concisely. My broom flew up into my hand and I gripped the handle tightly. I looked around. The silly boy and his friend couldn't get their brooms to move. A girl who was standing next to them, who had circular glasses and long black hair, was holding her broom in her hand. Good. I'd be needing competition on the pitch next year. Eridan's broom hit him in the face. Gamzee's broom was spinning in circles. Itchy's broom was hovering off the ground, but only just. I was proud of myself. When everyone was finally holding their brooms, Monsieur Summoner quieted us.

"Now, you are going to mount your brooms, kick off, and fly up only a few feet. Next time, we can practice real flying, but for now, only hovering will be acceptable. Now, when I blow my whistle. One. Two. BEEP!"

I kicked off, hard, and found myself about 10 feet off the ground. Others in the sky were the green eyed girl, her silly friend, and the one with the blue eyes and buck teeth. Itchy was taking off now, and her friend who went by Quarters.

The class was mostly uneventful. I was bored, because we did no real flying, and I craved my time in the sky. I would have to wait. Besides, the Quidditch Season was starting soon, and I couldn't wait to watch.

As the week passed, I fell into a schedule. Get up, class. Lunch, class. Sleep, class. All was class, but it was nice to have a little schedule. I was planning on skipping a little, but later, maybe after Winter Holiday. Itchy and I pretty much began to ignore the others in our dorm, but that was okay, because they did the same thing, for the most part. Aranea and I spent some time together on Saturday in the common room. We played chess, and talked about mom and dad. We talked about school, and about Porrim. It was nice, I guess.

Week two passed without a hitch. Kanaya and I conspired in the Library to study, and I had so much fun with her. She understood most of the class, and so she helped me out whenever she could. She was a good tutor.

"Wait... so they have to touch the garlic for it to affect them?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, there you are. Eating garlic can be deadly, in fact."

"Ohh, okay. Thanks, Kan." I said, etching my answer onto my parchment. She looked back into her book. It was late, very late, and rain pattered down on the windowsills of the dusty old library. Kanaya and I lit candles around the table to cast light, and floated them. She was very good at charms.

"So, Kanaya?" I asked unceremoniously. "How are you coming along with those dresses?"

"They're nearly finished. just some lace to add here and there. How about you with the wigs?" she had asked me to style the wigs for the stume. I nodded.

"They're all styled. Halloween is soon. Will you be done by then?"

"Yeah." she affirmed.

"What are some of your friends going as?" I asked casually. She smiled.

"Rose made a Rowena Ravenclaw costume." she said. "Jade is going as a dog. Feferi is going as a mermaid. How about your friends?"

"Eridan is going as a merman." I stated, distracted. Kanaya snorted. "Karkat and Gamzee are going as each other." Kanaya looked up from her book.

"Really? That's hilarious."

"Tavros is going as Peter Pan." I continued. "I think John is going as-"

"Who's John?" asked Kanaya. I shrugged.

"Just this Gryffindor. Hangs out with Dave Strider and Jade Harley."

"Oh, him." said Kanaya huffily. I opted to ignore this.

"Anyways, John is going as some shitty muggle character from a movie called 'Little Monsters'."

"Hmm." said Kanaya, not paying attention. I looked back at my work and continued writing my paper.

Jade:

I wasn't all too sure of how brave I was, but if the hat said that Gryffindor was where I belonged, I was going to believe it. There's nothing worse than being pessimistic about everything! Though...I was sure how happy I was to be in a house with one Mr. Dave Strider. He acted like he was just sooooo cool on the train. It was pretty annoying (and kind of endearing, but not much). But never mind that! I was sure I was going to make lots of new friends.

I spent most of the feast talking to a girl named Aradia. She was very quiet, but she seemed very nice. Finally, a Gryffindor prefect led us up to the Gryffindor dormitories. I was in awe the moment I stepped inside. "Alright, everyone, welcome to Gryffindor," the prefect began. I immediately focused all of my attention on her, but I couldn't help but notice Dave whispering to John. How rude! "The password is _aurantiaco_. Make sure you remember that. Your dorms are at the top of the stairs. Have a good evening, and make sure you make Gryffindor proud!"

With those words, we were left to our own devices. The common room was done up in red and gold, and there was a cozy fireplace. I wasted no time looking around and bounded it up the stairs, finding my dormitory. It was the third room on the left, and there were three beds in the indents on the walls. I turned in a circle, taking it all in, and then claiming the bed by the window. I love the outdoors, and maybe this would keep me from getting too homesick.

There was a bathroom attached to the spacious chamber, but I didn't really feel a need to go in there yet. Instead, I examined the bands on my fingers. I was so excited for herbology! I loved growing things.

I wasn't alone for very long, because suddenly, a girl I had barely noticed burst into the chamber. She realized pretty quickly that she wasn't alone, and flashed a half-grin at me.

"Hi, I'm Jade!" I chirped. The girl sat down on the bed, and there was a small pause before she answered, playing absentmindedly with some sort of coin in her hand.

"You can call me Quarters," was all she said, not giving her real name, and it was clear she didn't want to say anything more.

I was glad to learn that my last roommate was Aradia. I was sure we were going to be great friends! I set up all the stuff in my corner, and was really happy until later that night, when I was trying to sleep. I tossed and turned, and I found myself really missing Bec. He was more than a pet, but he couldn't come to Hogwarts, because apparently dogs aren't allowed. It's probably all because of the Headmaster's preference for cats.

My brother, Jake insists he's an animagus, and turns into this white cat with green eyes that always turns up at the most inconvenient times. A friend of his came up with the idea of calling the cat 'G-Cat.' Beq was probably better than the cat at any time.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to the sound of the Gryffindor head of house. "First years, get up! Tomorrow, you should figure out how you are going to wake yourself up, because this is the last time I do it," he called. I jerked awake and flashed a grin at my still sleepy roommates. I was so excited for the day.

I practically bolted down to breakfast, not waiting for anyone, and I found myself sitting next to John as I ate. I eyed him warily. I wasn't quite sure what I thought of him.

"Hi, Jade!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, yourself, mister sleepyhead," I teased him. He grinned.

"Are you excited for classes? I hope I'm not too bad at them," he confided, and I smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm really excited for herbology! What about you?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but I think I'll like Transfiguration."

Just then, Dave burst into the great hall, obviously in a bad mood. He sat down next to John, ignoring me, and just like that, my morning was ruined. Stupid Dave Strider and all his cool kid ways. John tried his best though, not willing to ignore me.

"Morning, Egbert," came Strider's greeting.

"Hi, Dave! Jade and I were just talking about classes for tod-"

"So you know that thing we were talking about? With Pyrope?" Dave interrupted John's attempt at mediating between the two of us.

"You mean the red glasses girl?" John asked Dave, shooting me a helpless look. I decided that I was not willing to be the victim, and two could play at this game.

"So what do you think of the teachers?" I inquired of John, completely innocent.

"A lot of them look really intimid-"

"Because turns out, she's blind, so I don't really want to go that hard on her."

"How did you figure that out?" John asked Dave, apparently genuinely curious. Mr. Cool Kid opened his mouth to respond, and I cut in.

"I think a lot of them will be really nice! Like the Groundskeeper, last night, he was-"

"I have my ways." Dave Strider made me wonder if it was possible to be me more arrogant. By this point, John was just looking helplessly back and forth between us. I kind of felt sorry for him.

"As I was saying," I said. "I thought-"

"How are you three enjoying your time in Gryffindor house?" Came an amused voice behind me. We all started, and turned around to find Rose standing there. After my conversation with her on the train, I wasn't at all surprised that she was in Ravenclaw . It seemed perfect for her!

"It's great!" I said enthusiastically, and Rose smiled, moving on to sent next to an elegant, dark haired girl who I think was named Karaya. Karala? I don't know, I hadn't tried to remember everyone's names. All conversation was stalled when the Gryffindor prefect came around with schedules. By this point Aradia was sitting across from the three of us. John glanced down at his schedule and groaned. Dave looked incredibly annoyed, and Aradia didn't look too happy either. "What's wrong, guys?" I chirped.

"We've got History of Magic first," John complained. "According to my cousin, that's the most boring class there is. And then we've got Double Potions, and everyone says the Condesce has something against Gryffindors." John's explanation did make me less excited for the day, but I did my best to stay positive.

"Well, maybe it'll be better than you think! And we get Herbology this afternoon, which I am so excited for!"  
"Yeah, but it's with Slytherin," Dave commented dryly. I glared at him.

"Nobody asked you, Strider!" I was determined to have a good time.

"I'm quite excited for History of Magic." Aradia added in quietly. "I think it will be very interesting."

"See?" I said triumphantly. "Some people aren't so negative." I shot a glare at Dave and John, and then, with various amounts of complaint, we all got up to walk to History of Magic. Many of the Ravenclaws were already there, and I moved to sit in front of Rose and the girl she had been talking to this morning. Kanaya-that was her name. Aradia sat down next to me, but didn't seem that invested in conversation. It sure was hard work trying to be her friend! The teacher, Ms. Paint, seemed very sweet. I liked her immediately, and the topics we were covering sure did seem interesting. She spent the class going over what we would be doing this year, and lying some basic ground rules. I got more and more annoyed with Dave, who seemed determined to not pay attention for the entire class.

I stalked out, done with my good mood. Then, of course, I got lost on the way to Potions. I knew I was somewhere near the dungeons when I bumped into a blonde, bubbly looking girl. She squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, hi! Are you looking for Potions? I'm Feferi!" I smiled at her.

"I'm Jade, and I think we're almost there." The two of us rushed off together, but we were a couple minutes late. Heads turned as we entered the classroom. Professor Condesce offered us an intimidating glare.

"You two are late," she said. "Five points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." The two of us nodded guiltily, and found two empty desks next to each-other, but the Professor wasn't done. She turned all her attention to Feferi. "I only hope this kind of rule-breaking behavior isn't what we come to expect from the Peixes heir." Her comments seemed unnecessarily cruel, but after that, she seemed done for the day. I shot a smile at Feferi, and she returned it. I felt like we were well on the way to being friends.

Potions dragged on and on, and for once, I actually appreciated the snide comments Dave made to John under his breath. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff lost more than forty points overall between the two of them by the time the class was over. I was sure that was going to be my least favorite subject. I hoped I wasn't too bad at it.

I wasn't really at the mood to sit with anyone at the Gryffindor table, but I wasn't sure how people would react if I went to sit with Rose or Feferi. So, I forced myself to eat in mostly silence with Aradia, and after a time, Quarters joined us. The day couldn't be all bad though, because the next class I had was Herbology! I really hoped there was such thing as magical pumpkins, because I love pumpkins. But I love growing all things.

I was the first one to make it to the greenhouse, and I was in heaven! All of the magical plants were so amazing. Slowly, the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses filed in. The teacher, Professor Vagabond, clapped his hands. "Welcome, welcome class! I hope you are enjoying your first day at Hogwarts, and I hope you will enjoy the time you spend with me. I'm going to be assigning your partners, who you will work closely with up through Christmas break whenever I have these two houses together. Now, let's begin. Eridan Ampora, you will be working with Olive-"

"I go by Itchy," the girl interrupted. The professor nodded, before continuing. "The remaining groups are: Vriska Serket and Aradia Megido." I watched in interest as Aradia, and the girl who must be Vriska, went pale. "Karkat Vantas and John Egbert, Gamzee Makara and Dorothy Lohac-"

"Quarters," Quarters interrupted. She looked uncomfortable. I guess Dorothy was her real name. I zoned out as the professor continued until I heard my name. "Jade Harley and Dave Strider. That is all. Now, if you will pull out your copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, we can begin a review of the basic magical herbs. Hopefully, you read the first chapter over the summer, as you were supposed to. If not, that is homework tonight."

I heard Professor Vagabond's words, but barely. I was revising all my optimistic, happy statements about Herbology. How was I supposed to enjoy myself while I was working with Dave? I glowered down at my herbology textbook for the remainder of class, refusing to look at the boy sitting next to me. When class ended, I practically sprinted out into the fresh air. One more class, and I would be free to explore Hogwarts.  
John, who was walking next to me, looked positively thrilled to be getting on a broomstick. I have to admit, I was excited too. When we got to the quidditch pitch, Messr Summoner walked slowly between us, ordering us to go stand by the brooms.

Mine shot right up into my hand, and I shared an exciting look with John. "Good, now stand over the broom like so, and on the count of three, push off the ground. 3...2...1!" Some of the students had trouble getting off the ground at all, but I shot right into the air. I was given permission to go off a little on my own, and I was soaring, and flying, and I had never known such a euphoric sensation in my whole life. I knew then that as soon as I could, I wanted to try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

After class ended, John and Dave went off somewhere, and Aradia clearly wanted to be alone. I didn't know anyone else in my house, so I just wandered around awkwardly for a little while. I was standing alone in front of the entrance hall, awkwardly scuffing my shoe, when I heard my name. "Jade!" Feferi squealed, coming towards me. She had amassed quite a large group of people with her-there was a girl wearing what looked like a cat hat, having some kind of conversation with a tall, aloof looking boy. I recognized a Ravenclaw boy who looked thin and moody. He was wearing the oddest glasses. Off to the side a little was a Slytherin boy, who looked quite uncomfortable with the others.

I was engulfed in a hug, and I decided I liked this enthusiastic blonde. "It's so wonderful to sea you again!" she said.

"You too. Did you have a good day?" I asked.

"Of course I did. These are my fronds. Do you know any of them?" she said, gesturing to the kids behind her. I shook my head. "Well, this is Nepeta," Feferi said, gesturing to the cat girl. "Nepeta, this is Jade."

"It is pawfully nice to meet you," the girl said. I giggled at her pun.

"You too!"

"And this is Equius," Feferi continued, gesturing at the tall boy. He gave me a nod. Feferi turned to the Ravenclaw boy, pulling him forward. "This is Sollux. He's a genius! Sollux, meet Jade."

"Hi," he said, clearly uncomfortable. I got the sense he wasn't a big fan of large groups. "And fin-ally," Feferi continued, "This is my best friend in the whole glubbing world, Eridan." He didn't even acknowledge me, talking straight to Feferi.

"Fef, why do we have to do this?" She glared at him.

"Because it's so much fun to meet new people!" Turning back to me, the girl asked, "Do you want to explore with us? I never realized just how big Hogwarts is," she said with a smile. I gave my consent, and we all headed off together.

Over the next week, I grew more and more used to Hogwarts. I attended my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and that was lots of fun, but also kind of weird. The teacher was really intense. I had Transfiguration too, but I was sure my best subjects were going to be Herbology and History of Magic. Even though I had to work with Dave in one of them. Ugh. I became great friends with Feferi and Nepeta and Rose, though I barely ever saw Lalonde. I would've been closer to John, but Mister Strider took up all of his time. Aradia was really mysterious. I didn't know anything about her, but we both loved History of Magic while everyone else hated it, and I enjoyed conversations with her. I hoped we were becoming friends. Dave just continued to get on my nerves. I grew more and more suspicious of him and John. They were always off in a corner with these mischievous looks on their faces. It wasn't until the next Wednesday that the situation really came to a head.

I was spending some much needed time with Rose in the Ravenclaw common room. They have the best password system-it actually makes you learn! You are asked a riddle, and you have to solve it to get in. How cool is that? Anyways, Kanaya was there too, and we were going over Potions homework. Sollux was sitting there too, and this girl called Terezi, but they were playing a game of wizard's chess together. Terezi was winning, but I don't know how, considering that she was blind.

Suddenly, the common room door opened. None of us looked back, but I heard two pair of footsteps going up the stairs to the dormitories. It didn't seem that important. It was probably just two random Ravenclaws. But then, I heard their voices.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" That was a boy, his voice high and a little nervous. It sounded really familiar. I frowned, setting down my parchment.

"Positive. Those dungbombs will explode and she won't know what hit her." This voice was deeper, and totally self-satisfied. I stood up, and the other Ravenclaws looked a little confused, though Rose seemed to understand what was going on. There was a small wince on her face, but she was hiding it pretty well, continuing to look down at her Potions textbook.

"Strider!" I screeched, spinning around to face John and Dave. John flinched. I heard Sollux snort behind me, and Rose give a little sigh.

"Shit," John breathed out. "Do we run?" Dave laughed at that.

"Are you kidding? Harley's just a first year. There is no way she'll be able to do anything." By this point, the rest of the common room was watching avidly.

"What did you do? And don't think I won't report this to Handmaid, because I will." John gulped, but Dave still looked as self-satisfied as ever.

"We just set dungbombs in some girl's bed it's nothing I swear," John blurted out. I glared at him. I bet Dave was corrupting him.

"As a Ravenclaw girl, may I ask who's bed?" came an interested voice behind me. I looked around to see, Kanaya watching the proceedings with Rose. Sollux looked very amused by the whole thing, but Terezi was starting to look as angry as I was.

"Not yours," Dave said.

"Pardon me for asking, but how do we know you are not being ironic?" Rose added in. John finally relented.

"It was Terezi's, okay?" The brunette stood up at the sound of her name, coming to stand next to me.

"Oh, that's nice of you, pick on the blind girl," she said, her voice mocking. "What did I ever do to you, Egbert, kill you?" John looked down, but Dave's expression was inscrutable. It was probably because of those dang glasses.

"We didn't get around to doing it, you caught us before hand," he said smoothly, probably annoyed with John for all the blurting out he did. I opened my mouth to speak, but Terezi spoke first.

"I smell your deceit," Terezi hissed out. "It covers up all of the cool-kid." I looked at her a little oddly, but I was really quite happy that someone else was yelling at Strider with me.

"I'm going to tell a professor," I informed the common room.

"Come on, Harley, don't be such a-" Dave began, but Terezi interrupted him.

"She's only doing what is right in the name of justice." She marched towards the common room door. "Come on, Jade."

The two of us found Handmaid really quickly. When we found her, she was furious. She was the embodiment of rage as she entered the Ravenclaw common room. "Never in my life!" She got out. "Entering a common room that is not your own! Planting dungbombs in a bed? 30 points from Gryffindor, and I would like to see you two in detention for the next two weeks! Now out!"

John left quickly, but Dave turned and made a rude gesture as he exited. Thankfully for him, the Handmaid was not looking. I turned to Terezi and grinned at her. We shared a moment of triumph, and with that encounter, I knew I had made another friend.


	5. Nepeta and Terezi

Nepeta:

September was well into swing, and so was the school year. I could barely keep up with all of the work piling up on my desk! Feferi and I stayed up late every night to get it all done. The days were busy and tiring. I felt like it was neverending, and I loved it! Every class was a new adventpurr. Adventpurr? Meow. Anyways, I grew closer to Feferi, and also to Equius. We had the best fun exploring the castle over the weekends, and going to classes during the week. We spent our free time out by the lake or on the grounds, running and playing. I was having the time of my life! Meulin was right, Hogwarts was so much fun!

But I worried about Meulin. I liked Horuss, but some of the other people she was friends with, like Kurloz, well, I wasn't so sure about. I knew how Meulin went deaf, and it was Kurloz's fault. But I won't go into that.

The morning in question was very bright and sunshiny. Unusually so. I was on my way down to the greenhouses to visit Professor Vagabond, because he was just so silly and I liked him a lot. I tried to convince Equius to go with me, but he was busy, so I went alone. On my way down, I heard a weird sound. I raised my head to the wind and sniffed the air noisily. I heard the sound again. I whirled around to find... Kurloz. I jumped.

"Hi- hi, Purrloz." I said nervously. He smiled quietly. He signed something out with his hand. I shrugged.

"What are you saying?" I asked. He pulled out his wand and tapped his forehead. I heard a strange, scratchy voice at the back of my mind.

"MEULIN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU, NEPETA." it said. I stared at Kurloz. His eyes glowed purple. I gasped. I couldn't move my body. I was frozen. "GO UP AND SEEEEE HER." He let me go. I fell down onto the ground, but struggled back onto my feet.

"Okay." I squeaked. I budged pass him and ran all the way to Hufflepuff. The common room was warm and inviting, and the big, stuffy couch looked so perfect for a cat nap, but I ran straight to Meulin's room. I threw open the door and looked at her angrily.

"_Meulin_." I hissed. She looked up from her notebook.

"Hey, Nepeta. I need to talk to you."

"Your creepy _boyfriend _just mind-messaged me. I couldn't move, Meulin. What the heck?" I glared at her.

"Oh, Purrloz isn't my boyfriend, silly! And I told him to use sign language. Hmm." she said. "Anyways, I found a way. You can be a cat!" she said. I stopped.

"Meulin, you better not be joking. I can turn into an Animagus?"

"Yes!" she squealed. I grinned widely.

"Oh. My. GOD! How do I do it?"

"It's a series of six potions a week for three years." said Meulin. "They're easy enough to make. I have enough of all the stuff, and-"

"Three years?" I asked. She nodded.

"This is the best way I can find. And the easiest. This way, you keep all your thoughts and feelings, but you're a cat."

"Okay..." I said. How do we start?"

"Well, we can talk to The Disciple. She's head of house, and also a friend. Plus she was the potions mistress when I was a first year. Then the Condesce came." said Meulin wisely. I nodded.

I wanted to make sure to register myself as an Animagus, because doing it illegally was dangerous work. Meulin and I made our way up to the Disciple's office and told her about it.

"Well, Nepeta, it certainly is an undertaking. You don't have to do this alone. I'm sure that we can accomplish this together, if you want."

"Yes, that would purrobably be best. But Meulin wants to brew the potions herself." Meulin nodded, and the older woman smiled.

"Meulin is a very talented potions brewer. I'm sure you would be fine on your own, but I'm happy to have you girls in here every Sunday to brew up the new batch!" she said. I looked at Meulin for guidance. She nodded ever so slightly.

"Okay, Professor." I said happily. She smiled warmly.

"Nepeta, this is quite unusual. Students who find out how long it takes, or how the potion itself tastes, do not want to complete this task. Are you sure you do?"

I thought for a moment. This was what I always wanted, and now I had a wise adult, and a talented one at that, plus my trusted cousin, to help. "Yes." I said firmly. Meulin squealed.

"I envy your resolve, Nep!" she said. I smiled a little.

"So, when do we start?" I asked. The Disciple stood.

"I will tell Doc Scratch about what you are doing so that you can become registered. You two sit tight right here while I speak to him." She left with a flourish. I looked at Meulin. We jumped up and down, and I laughed.

"This is sooo exciting!" I yelled. Meulin made a little sound.

"YES! I am soooo happy for you!" she affirmed. We waited and talked excitedly. I watched minutes pass. My excitement turned a little sour as we waited. Then, The Disciple entered.

"I have the all clear. Doc Scratch Contacted the ministry, and they said they were happy that the youth were wanting to learn about this ancient art. I'm also very impressed, Nepeta."

"Okay. So, We brew the potion on Sunday." i said, quavering. She nodded.

"Yes, and then it sits overnight. You take it on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. In three years, you will be able to come and go as... any animal. But it will take a few more months if you choose...:

"A cat." I said animatedly. She smiled again.

"Great choice. Now, shall we brew up a potion?"

"YES!" I squeaked.

We spent the next few hours stirring and brewing and talking. I liked the Disciple, and I was glad that I was going to be an actual cat.

As we left the classroom, I looked at Meulin firmly.

"Meul. I want to keep this a secret. I want to surprise Equius. Do not tell." I said sternly.

"Oh course not, Nep! Why would I?" I pondered.

"You have a history of spilling my secrets." I said. She mocked hurt.

"Oh, Nep. Not this time, not with something this big." she said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Meulin."

Halloween was just around the corner. The autumn air made me feel alive and happy, and I prepared my costume.

It was a catsuit and my signature cat ears. But I made a tail for this one! I was so excited to show it off to efurryone!

On Halloween, Feferi, Eridan, Vriska, Equius, Sollux, Jade, and Jade's friends Kanaya, Rose, and Terezi, and I were meeting in the great hall for a fur a fun costume party. I was pawsitively trembling with excitement!

But Halloween was still a week away, and I was still working on putting the fur on my costume and making the shoes. Feferi, who was going as a mermaid, found a way to not walk. She used the Wingardium leviosa spell to float a few inches off the ground. Kanaya, who was furry good at charms, helped her move around in the costume. I was so excited! Feferi made all the scales individually out of fake nails, some muggle item you stick on your fingers. Feferi lent me a few so I could make claws. I did. They were purrfect. I just had to finish with my shoes and my hat. I know Equius was going as a horse, so I was excited to see his costume too! Costumes are sooo much fun!

I waded through a week of agonizing homework and classes. I stayed up all night to finish it and my costume. I sweat through all of Saturday, and by Sunday, it was finished. Halloween was on us.

I slid into my costume and helped Feferi with hers. She had some trouble with the tail, but it ended up great! We met Equius in the common room. His horse costume was so cool! He made hooved for his feet and had majestic mane and tail. We went upstairs to the great hall. Older students looked at us with amusement. I got quite a few compliments on my craftsmanship, and so did Feferi! Finally, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, and Terezi appeared. Rose looked stunning as Rowena Ravenclaw. Her dress was beautiful. Kanaya and Vriska were lovely in their old timey dresses that Kanaya made herself. Terezi dressed as a Judge. Eridan arrived as a merman to Fef's mermaid. Sollux was dressed as Link from Legend of Zelda. Jade was a great dog, with fluffy white ears and a tail that wagged! We chased each other around a little, and then we laughed and talked. When it came time for the feast, We all changed out of our stunning costumes and went to the great hall. A spread like none other appeared on the plates and I found myself eating as much as possible. Halloween was so much fun, and it was nice to have made new friends.

October ended with a flourish, and moved on from my kitty costume to becoming an actual kitty. Meulin and I worked closely with Disciple to create the potion every sunday. I drank it once a day and then ate some chocolate to wash down the flavor. The potion was simply ghastly. I would rather eat slugs then drink it, but I resolve myself to. Only Meulin knew, for a while, but the Feferi started helping me keep to my regimen. This made us closer still. I was so grateful to have her.

Classes gradually grew harder, and I found myself swimming. I enlisted the help of Rose to tutor me a little. She found my puns and cat ears endearing, and I liked her. She helped me stay afloat in these difficult classes.

But Quidditch season was starting, and I was so excited!

The first Quidditch game of the year was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I stood in the stands as the brisk autumn air whipped my cheeks pink and brought my spirits up. The teams filed onto the field. Monsieur Nitram blew his whistle, and kickoff! The teams soared into the air. The quaffle was in Ravenclaw's hands, then it was stolen by Gryffindor. The scarlet chaser soared down the field and scored past the blue keeper. 10 points to Gryffindor. Ravenclaw had the quaffle, and, OH! Bludger to the chest. The chaser fell from the sky, only to be caught by Monsieur Nitram. The game continued. Ravenclaw had the Quaffle again. They soared down the field, and, the snitch was spotted! The blue and red seekers flew, neck and neck, toward the little fleck of gold in the sky. I watched, awestruck, as the Gryffindor seeker fell behind and Ravenclaw caught the snitch, bringing the game to a short and clean close. Rose, Kanaya, Terezi, and Sollux screamed their lungs out. I clapped and cheered. Next week, it would be Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, and I couldn't wait!

November passed uneventfully, except Hufflepuff beat Slytherin but was clobbered by Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was to play Slytherin next. I was sad my team was out, but excited for the season to kick into full swing!

The morning of the final game, Equius and I arrived at the pitch early, bundled up in autumn finery and ready to take on the weather. The stand slowly filled out, and I felt anticipation filling my body. Equius was silent. I watched the green quietly. Slytherin and Ravenclaw filed out onto the field, brooms in hand. Equius and I cheered loudly. I was rooting for Ravenclaw, but that's because I thought they were a better team this year. I watched as they kicked off, I watched as they spread around the field. I watched as the two teams stayed neck and neck for an hour and a half, and a began to lose hope. I even began to wonder if they even let the snitch out. The cold whipped through my coat and my fingers were red and raw. And as if it couldn't get any worse... it began to rain. Thick, wet drops fell from the sky. Mud splattered everywhere. The teams grew tired and miserable. I began to cry because it was cold and we'd been sitting out there for two hours. But just then, a flash of gold and the snitch zipped right by my face and out onto the field. The Ravenclaw seeker saw it first and soared after it. Slytherin notices but it was just too late, Ravenclaw won the cup.

A sea of blue poured out onto the pitch, screaming. I clapped and shouted from the stands, my hair wet and sticking to my face with rain. Equius' hair began to frizz, as it did when it got wet. We screamed and shouted and clapped and cheered. We attended the party in the Ravenclaw common room. Everyone was screaming and dancing late into the night. Everyone was muddy and wet and cold, but spirits were high. I felt immensely happy as I laughed and talked with my friends, and I finally felt like I belonged here.

Finally, fall break closed in, and I packed my things to go home. I couldn't wait to tell my dad about my time here, and everything. I kissed Meulin goodbye, took a container with my potion from Disciple, and left on the train with Jade, Kanaya, and a few others itching to see their parents. I was so happy to be home and in my dad's arms once more.

Terezi:

As I slowly settled into Hogwarts, others got used to me being blind, and stopped treating me like I was weak, which was nice. Jade and I became really close, and we made it our duty to stop coolkid Strider and his minions from playing pranks. We brought them to justice! It was lots of fun, but sometimes they managed to slip a prank past us, and we couldn't prove it was them.

Most of the time though, I could find clues to show who committed the crime, or Jade would have been conveniently in the right spot at the right time. And they never tried to prank me again. My favorite class quickly became Defense Against the Dark Arts. I adored fighting evil, but I also enjoyed History of Magic (not as much as Jade) and Charms.

When we weren't working, I tended to hang out with Rose, Kanaya, Jade, Aradia, and Sollux. Sometimes, Jade and Sollux weren't there, because they were hanging out with the ocean smelling girl, Feferi. School was hard work, but I loved all of it, and most of the spells seemed to come easily to me. The teachers loved me, but around the students...it was hard to live in my sister's shadow all the time.

Latula was friends with everyone, and everybody liked her. Most people just thought of me as her weird little sister. I had friends though, and they were all really cool. That's what's important, right?

It was a late October night, and Halloween was soon. I was going to be a judge. I tried to sleep, hugging Berrybreath to my chest. Lemonsnout was to be hanged for crimes against the state the moment I returned home. At the moment, he sat in solitary confinement in the bottom of my chest. Only Honeytongue and Berrybreath remained in favor, but I had suspicions about Honeytongue's involvement with smuggled magical goods.

Not for the first time, I found myself missing Pyralsprite. I didn't even think about bringing him with me-I don't even know where he is at home. I bet I stored him with my old FLARPing outfit, and though I miss both, I know I'll never take out either. Too many bad memories.

I shook all those thoughts off my mind and rolled over to sleep. Maybe for next year's Halloween, I'll get Kanaya to make me a dragon costume.

Halloween was hotter than I expected it to be, but I could smell candy in the air. Yum. My costume was a little different than a regular Judge's outfit, but that's because I had to wear some red. Red smells the best. Humans smell like red, but some of them have different scents that make them so much better! Like the Slytherin who hangs around the weird clown. His blood smells delicious. And coolkid always wears red when he can, but I can't think like that. He is the enemy.

The Halloween feast was amazing, and the food was delicious. I found myself deep in conversation with Kanaya later that night.

"Pardon me for asking, but I was wondering about the nature of your disability. How do you work around it so well?"

"I smell things and taste things," I told her honestly. I liked Kanaya, with her smell of jade and grass and all things green.

"I understand that, but how exactly does it work?" she pressed. I considered her question, unsure of how to respond.

"It's not something I can really explain to someone who hasn't been through the same thing, if that makes sense," I finally said.

"I also was wondering…" she trailed off and I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say. "Not to press, but how exactly did you go blind? I've managed to figure out that you have some sort of history with Aradia, Tavros and Vriska, because you avoid the latter and aren't comfortable around the other two. Were they involved in your accident?"

"It wasn't an accident," I admitted. I couldn't believe I was actually having this conversation. "And yeah, we all used to be friends, but...they didn't know about magic. We all used to FLARP together-"

"FLARP?" Kanaya asked, a little bemused.

"It's a form of role playing, in which you are actually participating. We had two teams-Vriska and I, and Aradia and Tavros. It was fun, but…" I took a breath, and I knew I wasn't ready to go into all of the details. "It all went downhill from there." Kanaya was staring at me, I could feel her gaze.

"I am sorry if I intruded-" she began, but I waved a hand weakly.

"It's okay," I said, if a bit harshly. We didn't speak of it again for a very long time, and I did the best to banish the conversation from my mind.

Finally, the much anticipated Quidditch season started. Rose was incredibly confused by everyone's excitement, and spent more time reading with Aradia. Jade, Kanaya, Sollux, and I were all so excited for the season to start! The first game was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, so Kanaya, Sollux, and I sat away from Jade and Aradia, the latter of which had been dragged to the game. It had been so hard to find Rose, but we had gotten her here.

I wondered if I could ever play Quidditch. It had been hard enough to convince Summoner that I could get on a broom, but I had enjoyed it so much. I tried to picture the game as it happened, and I think I had a pretty good image of what was going on. Suddenly, the announcer was screaming that the seekers were closing in on the snitch AND RAVENCLAW GOT IT! I think my ear drums nearly broke from all the screaming on our side of the stands.

Quidditch season continued, and Hufflepuff beat Slytherin, but we destroyed Hufflepuff. Currently, Ravenclaw was in first place for the Quidditch cup.

The final game of the season was Ravenclaw vs Slytherin, and Tension was high. All of my friends gathered in the Ravenclaw stands to cheer for our team. I screamed so loud my voice went hoarse as the game went on in the cold. I felt like it went on forever. Ravenclaw were the favorites to win, I knew, but Slytherin played dirty and had a really good Keeper. The game could go either way. Indeed, Slytherin pulled ahead by a few points with the Quaffle, but it was still close enough after more than an hour, and neither Seeker had even seen the snitch. It had begun to rain, which was really interfering with my sense of smell. I kept having to ask Sollux what was going on, which was probably annoying him. I didn't have a problem with that, though. But then there was the snitch and the Ravenclaw seeker seemed closer and then Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup! That was a great day. I only hoped I would be on the team the next year.

The leaves turned to a rainbow of colors that smelled amazing, and soon, it was time for me to leave Hogwarts for home. Mum was away on some kind of trip, so it was just Father and I in the house. I wasn't looking forward to that at all. And of course, there was the Harvest Ball with all the high purebloods, who were cruel and intimidating. I knew I couldn't tell my father about most of my friends-he could probably stand Kanaya, but Rose, Jade, and Aradia were muggleborn, and Sollux had one muggle parent and one muggle born parent. It was set to be a long and lonely break.


	6. John and Aradia

John:

Fall break ended, and I went back to school. I was so happy to see my dad, we made cake and watched bad movies. But the teachers hadn't had a break, and they were ready to get back into full swing of things. I was not. I fell behind a little bit, but Rose gave me some help. Even Jade was warming back up to me a little. It was Dave she hated.

I knew about Dave's little crush. It was hard to miss. He was such a dweeb about it, and I tried hard not to laugh at the cringe-worthy statements he made around her.

In other news, I made a new friend. A Slytherin named Vriska. She was pretty nice, but around other people she was weirdly territorial. I was okay with it, though. She was a cool person, though. I was glad to have her.

I struggled with History of Magic and Potions. I also had a hard time in Charms. Transfiguration was easily my favorite class, which confused Dave.

"Transfiguration is a lot of hoyty toyty bullshit. Just stereotypical Wizard stuff."

"Yeah, but its cool." I responded while practicing with my needle. I had to change it into a bit of straw. It changed into straw, but it was still silver. I had to practice. I tried again, but to no avail. It was still silver. I enjoyed the challenge, though.

"I'm going to go and get a book from the library." I said, standing up. "Would you like to come?"

"Nah." said Dave cooley. I shrugged and left the common room.

On my way to the library, I spotted Kanaya Maryam. Rose really liked her, so I decided to say something.

"Hi, Kanaya, right?" I asked awkwardly. She nodded.

"Yes, that would be me. You are?"

"John Egbert." I said. Her face fell.

"Oh." she said. I pretended not to notice the tone of her voice. I was about to say something else when I heard a voice.

"Heeeeeeeey, John! What are you doing here?" said Vriska. I whirled around.

"Oh, hey Vriska." I said, somewhat awkwardly.

"I see you've met my friend." she said, motioning to Kanaya."

"Yeah." I said. Kanaya looked at Vriska.

"Can we get back to studying now, or are we going to waste more time?"

"Yeah, fine." said Vriska. The two girls walked away, arguing. I shrugged and found the book I was looking for.

When I returned to Gryffindor Tower, I found Jade and Rose sitting with Dave. Jade looked less than pleased, but Dave and Rose talked animatedly.

"Hey, guys." I said, sitting down by the fire. Rose stood up.

"Sorry about his John, but I promised to meet Nepeta in Hufflepuff ten minutes ago."

"Alright, see ya." I said. She left, waving goodbye. I turned to Jade and Dave.

"You'll never believe what just happened." I said, and told them about the incident with Kanaya. "I wonder what her deal is."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" asked Jade. Dave and I looked at her.

"No." I said, feeling stupid. Jade stood and left in a huff.

"Stupid, brainless, can't see a thing..." she muttered. I looked at Dave. He was staring at the place she'd been sitting.

December proceeded as normal and I found myself dreading winter holiday. I didn't want to go home. Dave wasn't, and Rose refused to. I think Jade wanted to be at home, but a ton of our other friends were staying back as well, so I wrote my dad to let him know. I felt a little guilty, but he wrote back that he had found someone and to enjoy the break, so I put it aside.

Kanaya, Rose, Sollux, Tavros, Aradia, Dave, and I were all staying at school for Christmas and New Year's. The purebloods' parents had to host fancy ministry events and parties, so a lot of our friends left. Plus, Jade and Nepeta wanted to go home as well. Kanaya wanted to as well, but her mother had to work in Christmas, so she and her sister stayed for the winter holiday.

Before Jade left, she pulled me into a hug and hissed in my ear, "Keep Dave out of trouble, mister." I nodded. She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "Okay?" I nodded again. She kissed my forehead, gave Dave a look, and fet the common room, suitcase in hand.

Christmas morning, Dave and I opened our presents. Dave gave the exact bunny used in Con Air, and I gave him Ben Stiller's glasses from some shitty movie he liked ironically. We both were very happy with these gifts. I got some shit from Rose and Jade too, and Vriska gave me a cool new outfit. I donned it and continued opening things. My dad gave me a fedora with this note:

SON.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU HAVE INHERITED MY FEDORA. YOU HAVE TRULY BECOME AN ADULT MAN. WIELD IT WITH RESPONSIBILITY AND INTEGRITY.

I AM SO, SO PROUD OF YOU.

-DAD

I was overwhelmed with responsibility. Dave snickered, so I put away the stylish hat. We got dressed and all our friends met us in the common room. We greeted them and we discussed our presents, and passed some other ones out. I gave everyone some sort of candy, and Dave got everyone a set of plastic gobstones. Everyone enjoyed the merriment except Sollux's angry Slytherin friend, Karkat, who looked angry in general. I thought no one would have anything for him, but Kanaya gave him a little set of Wizard's Chess, which he was very good at, as he beat Sollux at least seven times. Then we decided to go out and have a snowball fight. We were all soaking wet when we returned to the common room, so before the feast, we went our separate ways to shower and change into clean clothes.

The feast was wonderful. Christmas Goose and cranberry sauce and fruit cake. Tiny little presents lined the table, and Dave and I had fun with a shoddy exploding snap set. Finally, we returned to the common room and went to bed, the day's festivities behind us, and a new year rocketing at us like a freight train.

On New Year's, Dave and I stayed up til midnight with everyone in the common room and then we all drank butterbeer we nicked from the kitchen. Dave set off fireworks, and everyone oohed and ahhed. On the 2nd of the year we lolled around lazily and tried to sleep, but failed, so we went down to the prefect's bathroom and went swimming. School was due to start in just three days, and everyone was coming back in two. Dave and I spent our last two days setting up little rigs and traps. I remembered Jade's promise only after the math, and then it was too late to take it back.

Everyone arrived back at school, and I avoided Jade. But one day, I could not avoid her, and I watched her sit down on a dungbomb. She screamed.

"STRIDER!" She glared at me. "I told you to keep him out of trouble, Egbert!"

"I know, I-"

"Save your breath. Or, on second thought, hold it until I forgive you." she snapped, and stalked off. Well, shit.

Aradia:

Upon my return from Hogwarts for Fall Break, I found my parents fussing over me. They have always worried about me, and it only became worse after the coma. I did not have the heart to tell them to stop. I also made sure not to inform them that Vriska Serket was attending Hogwarts, because I did not wish to be pulled out.

I suffered through their worry silently, and returned to school. If I had the energy to care, I was sure I would be pleased with my situation. I have made several friends-Kanaya, Rose, Sollux, and Jade-and I have spent some time around Terezi comfortably.

December began at Hogwarts much as usual. Jade and I enjoyed ourselves in History of Magic, and I learned more things every day. I kept in mind every curse I ever heard used, because if there was one thing I was still sure of, it was that I hated Vriska Serket. Some day, she was going to really pay.

For the time being, I stayed quiet. "Hey, Aradia," I heard behind me one quiet December Saturday. I turned around to see Feferi. The girl was nice enough, and I knew Jade and Sollux really liked her, but she was too bubbly for me. I allowed a smile.

"Hello, Feferi," I said. She fell into pace with me as I walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So, I was wondering if you understood the question about the Goblin Wars in 436. I was under the impression they didn't start until later-"

"Why are you coming to me about this?" I asked, brow furrowed. "Why not ask Jade, or Sollux?"

"Cause I haven't had time to talk to you recently, seal-ly," she laughed. I didn't understand this girl, who was such a high pureblood, yet still so nice to everyone.

"The question wanted to know about what signs in 436 led to the eventual wars, not what was going on in the war at the time." I told her.

"Thanks!" Feferi said, but still didn't leave. She chattered non-stop about all manner of strange things until we reached the Gryffindor dormitories. "It was great talking to you, Aradia," she chirped, and then skipped off. I didn't enter the common room for another minute, wondering over what had just happened.

December proceeded much as normal, but it remained awkward around Terezi. The situation finally hit its breaking point right before Christmas break. The usual crowd was all studying in the library, silent except for a couple whispered questions about problems. Sollux had some sort of muggle device hidden under the table, and was using it to do research. I was working through my Herbology questions with Jade when both Terezi and I reached for the same book.

Our fingers touched, and she flinched, jumping backwards. "Sorry," she muttered, and suddenly I actually felt something-anger. Full blown, white-hot rage. I stood up, my chair scraping backwards. I was dimly aware of everyone staring at me. "What," I said slowly. "Is your problem?" My eyes were focused on Terezi, and she looked astonished, and maybe a little afraid.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"What is your problem?" I asked again this time louder. There was a shuffling behind us, and Professor Hussie appeared, angry.

"No noise in my library," he hissed, voice not really that intimidating in a whisper. "Out, the both of you!" Hussie gestured at Terezi and I. She glared at me, then picked up her stuff and stalked out. I followed, and our friends, exchanging weird looks, followed too. Out in the hallway, I faced the girl again.

"What did I ever do to you?" I demanded of her, continuing our argument right where it had left off. "We used to be friends, and now you can't even be near me without flinching! You never came to see me after-"

"I thought you were dead!" Terezi finally shouted, and I could hear the gasps of our friends. "I thought you were dead, and when you showed up alive, I didn't know what to think."

That gave me pause. "I wasn't dead," I said slowly.

"Yeah, thanks. I got that."

"I wasn't dead," I repeated. "I was in a coma for over year, and you never came to visit me." Terezi looked annoyed, and maybe a little guilty.

"How was I supposed to visit you if I thought you were dead? We all thought you were dead! You could've told us otherwise when you woke up," she defended herself. Terezi was really good at this sort of thing.

"As far as I knew, you had abandoned me," I insisted.

"That isn't my fault. It was Vriska who told us you were dead," she said, and neither of us were shouting anymore. Finally, Sollux cut into the conversation, his lisp apparent with his confusion.

"Can I just ask what the hell is going on?" We both turned to face him.

"It's nothing," I said a little quickly. Then, I turned and practically ran down the corridor, leaving Terezi to answer their questions. I knew she'd manage. She'd always been good at anything to do with arguments.

I avoided Terezi for the next few days, but thankfully, she was going home over Christmas break. So was Jade though, and Quarters, which left me alone in our dorm room. However, Rose, Kanaya, and Sollux stayed behind, and I spent time with them. Kanaya looked like she was having some kind of inner struggle for most of it.

Finally, the day before christmas, she blurted out, "What did Vriska do?" Shocked, I looked at the normally austere girl.

"...It's all in the past," I assured her. Despite my hatred for Vriska, I liked Kanaya too much to spoil her friendship with the girl.

Christmas morning brought presents. I'd gotten one for Jade, Sollux, Rose, Kanaya, and Feferi, who I'd formed a tentative friendship with recently. At the last minute, I sent something to Terezi. To my surprise, I had presents from all of them in return. My absolute favorite gift was from Jade. She got me three archaeology books about wizarding sites, one of the few passions I still have. We had a snowball fight in the afternoon, andd then Hogwarts made a flawless feast, and I had so much fun with my friends. All in all, it was the best Christmas I've had in a long time.

Sollux began hanging out with a really angry kid from Slytherin. His name was Karkat, and it appeared to me like he couldn't last five minutes with Sollux before they declared they despised each other and got into an argument, yet they both insisted they were friends. It seemed strange to me. Perhaps it had something to do with Sollux's irrational hatred of himself-he could be using Karkat to fuel it. I didn't know.

The boy also was pretty friendly with Kanaya, and they had hung out even before the break. I didn't particularly like him, but I could stand him for Sollux' sake. And Kanaya's.

There was a huge party on New Year's down in the Gryffindor common room, for everyone who had stayed, but I didn't go. I went up the Astronomy tower and sat on the balcony, watching the moon rise, and then the fireworks that Dave set off at midnight. The colors were bright against the darkness, but the explosions jarred my bones and reminded me of things I would rather forget.

Three days later, everyone came back. Terezi looked haunted, and her face was paler than I remembered. I guess her mom was still away, because I knew the girl didn't have a good relationship with her father. I didn't approach her though, and instead, continued to do what I did best-observe from far away.

I didn't mention to anyone the weird daydream I'd had the day before, and I barely dared to think about it. There had been blood on the field, and I could hear someone screaming. Even as I watched, one of Hogwart's pillars began to crumble and fall. There was a monstrous figure, missing a leg, and he was laughing as he watched the destruction.

I'd convinced myself it was just a daydream, and moved on.

It was easy enough to get back into the swing of school again. Sollux became even closer friends with Karkat, and started spending more time with him and Gamzee. It made me feel kind of weird and unpleasant, and kind of angry at Karkat.

Jade really disliked Karkat at first, and made no secret of her dislike of him. They had many loud, ear-splitting arguments way too close to where I was trying to study. Then, one day, they came into the common room together, talking and laughing. I stared at them, but didn't comment. I wasn't a very talkative person.

"What alternate universe have I been transported to?" Sollux commented irritably. Terezi gave a little laugh, and Kanaya looked amused. I smiled, but Jade didn't really comprehend.

"A what?" she asked, and Sollux sighed.

"Please tell me what happened to cause me to end up in a world where you and KK are friends," he said.

"Umm," Jade said, glancing at Karkat. "I figured out that he's not so bad. He apologized!" Sollux had been taking a sip of water while she spoke, and at the last two words, he choked, trying not to spew the water everywhere.

"Sorry, what? Now I know I'm not in my universe."

"Don't be such an asshole, Sollux," Karkat snapped, and he and Jade took their seats among us. School continued on.


	7. Tavros and Eridan

Tavros:

When school started again, I was really upset. I had to, yet again, face my bully in my classes and in my life in general. She seemed to be everywhere, in my common room with feferi, in my classes with Eridan, at the Library with Kanaya. It was hell. Her eyes scrutinized my every move, and when I fell short, trouble was brewing my way. I tried hard to avoid her, but she had eyes on me wherever she was. It was maddening.

Fortunately, I found a friend. Gamzee Makara and I began hanging out after classes and on the weekends. He was nice, if a bit strange, and we enjoyed having rap battles and all manner of silly activities. He became my best friend, and we had a good time. I tried to reconnect with my old teammate, Aradia, but she was so different. She was friendly, but not enough to say, "Be my friend." So all I had was Gamzee.

Classes were fun sometimes, when they weren't with Vriska. I had a fun time in Herbology, which I was pretty good at, but my favorite was Defense Against the Dark Arts because of how powerful it made me feel.

When in a class with Vriska, all I felt was belittled. She threw things at me and called me stupid when I got a question wrong. It angered me, but I shoved that down. I was so afraid of the huge bitch. Bluh bluh.

I had fun playing gobstones too. In Hufflepuff, Nepeta sometimes indulged me and we played. Sometimes she was busy with her cousin or Equius. That was okay. Mostly, my life involved school. The classes were hard without distractions, so I fell behind. And I had no one to help me. Life at Hogwarts wasn't shaping up to be as fun as Rufioh made it out to be. I was starting to lose all hope.

And then I met Jade.

Eridan:

I was so glad to be of a legal age to use magic. Of course, my parents had allowed me to learn when I was younger, but now, it was of use in public. I loved Hogwarts for so many reasons, and that was one of them. So far, life was good. Thankfully, I was in Slytherin. There would have been hell to pay if I was not.

I'd been hanging out with Feferi, Vriska, Nepeta, and Equius mainly. I would have prefered to just spend time with Fef and maybe Vris, but I was willing to make some sacrifices. At least none of them were dirty mudbloods, like the Jade girl and Aradia girl that Fef sometimes hung out with. I didn't understand why she sullied her name by hanging out with them. The other kid she hung out with, Sollux, was a dirty half-blood, but that was a bit better. It seemed to me as if I was the only pureblood who wasn't sullying my name. Makara was hanging out with the guy in the muggle contraption-obviously a mudblood, and Serket had become friends with Egbert, another mudblood.

Pyrope was the worst of all-I felt like all of her friends were either blood-traitors, half-bloods, or mud-bloods. Zahhak hung out with Nepeta all the time, but I didn't know her family, so she was definitely of a lower class. I hoped that one day I would be able to convince them all to see reason, especially Fef.

Due to my Father's high position in the Ministry, I was privy to all the information on Sburb. It also, of course, helped that my family agreed with them, and my Father was funding them. Before I had come here, Father had taken me into his confidence and asked me to pass on information about the mudbloods and teachers here-anything to help Sburb wipe out the lesser folk who don't belong in wizarding society.

Some people, like Fef, regard this idea as genocide, but I just see it as necessary.


	8. Karkat and Jade

Karkat:

After winter break, the teachers went back to being assholes. During the break, they were all chummy. I guess it may have been Christmas Spirit? I don't know. All I know is I've never had so much homework. Luckily, I became friends with Jade Harley. At first, she found my personality to be harsh, negative, and basically she thought I was a douchebag. Who wouldn't, right? Then, I realized that I _had_ been a douchebag. I mean, I was constantly harassing her and belittling her and John, and so I apologized, and we made up. I realized she as stupid as I thought, and she realized that I wasn't as much of an assho- oh, forget it. At least now she considered me a lovable asshole.

At any rate, Jade was there to help me with schoolwork where I lacked. I sucked at Charms and Transfiguration, and I was a joke in Astronomy. She helped me study for those exams, and in return, I helped her out with potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Together, we were a sort of dream team, and I hate to admit it, but she was really very cool. Cooler than Strider with his ridiculous shades and his weird ironic bullshit.

Mostly, I was happiest when I was hanging out with all my friends. Kanaya and I were getting closer, and while she could be a little... mommyish at times, she was nice and seemed to understand me. I hated/liked Sollux, which was weird. He was infuriatingly douchey at times, but I still considered him one of my best friends. Gamzee was like a big giant retarded dog I had to look after. He was constantly going the wrong way or fucking something up. i'd hate to see the poor bastard if I wasn't here to hold his hand and wipe his ass for him. Rose was really smart and it was kind of disheartening. Dave was the ultimate asshole, and he really liked to rub it in our faces. Even Jade, who liked everyone, hated him, even though I secretly kind of shipped them. Feferi acted like a princess all the fucking time, but she was nice to have around. Terezi was fucking insane, but we shared a weird relationship based on mutual admiration and hatred. Course sharing a room with Eridan was a goddamn delight. He was such a drama queen, and to make matters worse, he made me and Gamzee wait for him every morning so he could put on his makeup. You heard me, the kid wore makeup.

One morning, I was waiting for Eridan to get his entitled ass downstairs, and he showed up with purple eyeshadow. I held back a laugh as we ascended to the great hall for breakfast.

Even Feferi was giggling at this ridiculous look.

Anyways, that night we all met up in Ravenclaw and talked. Eridan refused to go. He dramatically insisted that everyone was laughing at me. Apparently the wrong response was, "Well, yeah." I was content because we were all together, though I would never admit it.

It was nice to be secure in something, even if it wouldn't last.

Jade:

I was so excited to be back in school after winter break! I was so glad to have seen Bec again-I'd really missed him-but I was really happy to see all of my school friends.

Of course, then John had to go back on his word and had been planning pranks for the past few days! I didn't speak to him for a few days, but after yelling at him for a little bit, we were friends again. I knew it wasn't his fault. It was all because of Strider. I despised him. Uugh.

When I got to the Gryffindor common room one January night to study, I found that Sollux had brought another kid with him. He was a Slytherin, and his name was Karkat, and right off the bat, I didn't like him. He was so angry and mean to everyone! I didn't see how Sollux and Kanaya could be friends with him. Even Rose seemed to like him, and Terezi...I'm not even going to get into their relationship, because I think they despised each-other, but in a good way. Argh! Even thinking of that asshole stopped my brain from speaking sense.

Anyways, he kept belittling me, as well as John, so I yelled at him, and usually ended up stomping off in a huff. Some of the things he said though were really mean, and he lied a lot. Typical Slytherin.

But then...late in January, he actually apologized. I accepted, and we became tentative friends. Soon, I figured out he was actually really funny, and kind of squishy on the inside. Our group expanded, and now, I hung out with Rose, Kanaya, Terezi, Sollux, Aradia, and Karkat most of the time.

"I don't understand the point of cooking that way," Kanaya said, eyebrows furrowed during one such afternoon. "Why not use magic, if you can?"

"Because it's fun!" I said. "And technology gets the job done."

"Also, underage, muggle born students can't use magic away from Hogwarts," Rose added in quietly.

"How do you ever do anything?" Terezi inquired.

"I find that muggles can do a lot of things wizards can't," Sollux added in, a bit defensive.

"Yeah, like what?" Terezi was amused.

"Well, first of all, we have a piece of technology that can search for information that comes from anywhere in the world, and find it in an instant." Sollux, of course, jumped to technology first.

"Also, when you think about it, the way wizards are functioning right now is pretty screwed up," Aradia said. I was surprised to hear her speak, as she barely ever said anything. "It's the kind of society that would be considered a dictatorship in the muggle world." She had a point. I'd never thought of it like that.

"I...don't understand," Kanaya said, and I looked at her in surprise. It was rare that she was in the dark on a subject.

"Well, look at it like this," Karkat interjected. "It's like...if society was set up by...blood color. Why not? Everybody had a different color of blood, on all colors of the rainbow, and if your blood was purple or pink-"

"Pink's not in the rainbow," Rose interjected.

"Shut the fuck up. If your blood was purple or pink, it automatically made you better than everyone else, while if your blood was red or orange, you got the worst jobs and didn't deserve the same rights. Everyone else is in between. It's like that with wizards, except it's based entirely on blood type instead of color. It's fucked up." Karkat finished speaking, and there was a silence. Terezi had a comprehending look on her face, with more than a little bit of anger. Rose was nodding slowly, and Kanaya still looked befuddled. I couldn't tell what Aradia and Sollux were thinking, but Karkat was beginning to look a little self-conscious.

"Wow, Karkat, I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard you make!" I interjected cheerfully, and the seriousness of the moment was broken.

There were flowers for me on Valentine's day. It was weird. I don't know who liked me, and they were from an anonymous stranger. I had little cards from all my friends, and all the notes and candy made me smile. Class was getting harder, but I was doing fine. Most of my friends (Karkat excluded) did homework as early as possible, so I had no chance of falling behind.

It was the middle of February, a few days after Valentine's day, when I noticed a boy in a wheelchair who looked absolutely miserable. His eyes were puffy, and he was sort of curled up on himself, brown hair covering his forehead. I bounced up to him. "Hi!" I said, and his head jerked up. "What's your name?"  
"T-Tavros," he stuttered. I smiled at him.

"I'm J-"  
"Jade, I know," he interrupted. I laughed.

"I didn't realize I was so famous! Why are you off sitting in a corner of the library by yourself?"

"I-I really need to study. I'm falling behind on all my classes, he admitted to me, a little bit shakily. I frowned.

"Why don't you get help?" the boy looked away.

"Okay, then, I'll help you! What are you studying right now?" I plopped myself down in a chair next to him, and leaned over the book. He stared at me. "What?"

"Why would you help me?"

"Cause I like to help people, silly. That looks like herbology. It's my favorite."  
"Do you understand how the mandrake-"

"Yup!"  
"I didn't even finish my question."

"You didn't need to. I know lots of stuff about mandrakes." I frowned at the book he had open.

"But that doesn't have much on them at all. You'd be much better with," I stood up, browsing through the books on a shelf next to my head. "This one!" I said triumphantly.

"Thank you," Tavros said timidly, and I shook my head.

"It's my pleasure."

Over the next few weeks, I spent as much time as possible with Tavros. I noticed this one girl, Vriska, who was especially mean to him. He was friends with Gamzee Makara, from Slytherin, but he needed more friends, so I dragged him everywhere with my friends. Kanaya took to him quickly, and I wondered what was going to happen between her and Vriska.

But that wasn't my business at all.

Unfortunately, Dave, who I had only been forced to interact with in Herbology, approached me in late February. I was walking through the halls with Terezi, Kanaya, and Karkat when I heard, "Hey, Harley!" from behind me. I spun around, and was aware of my friends stopping as well. John, Rose and Dave were approaching from the opposite direction, the former two looking like they'd rather be anywhere else.

"Strider," I said, coolly acknowledging him. Terezi sniffed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Pyrope. I needed to ask Harley something." Dave snapped, and I heard Karkat give a muffled little snort somewhere off to the side. I shot him a glare.

"What exactly do you want?"

"I wanted to know why the wheelchair kid is with you so often. Seriously, he is like a wart clinging to your foot that you just can't get rid of."

"Don't insult him, mister." I warned. "He's my friend!" Dave crossed his arms.

"Is that all?" I heard Karkat stifle yet another snort, and somewhere in the back of mind, wondered what in the name of all that was sane he was on about now.

"What exactly are you insinuating," I hissed out. "Because if we're going on that path, why don't you tell me what exactly is going on between you and John?" I heard someone cough, and I think it was Kanaya. Rose, meanwhile looked like she was about to double over in laughter. Dave spluttered, trying to think of something to say.

"I-I'm not a homosexual," John stuttered out weakly. I raised my head triumphantly, and turned my back on Strider, walking away.


	9. Feferi and Kanaya

Feferi:

January was over, and Valentine's day loomed over us like a dark shadow. I hated Valentine's day. I don't know why, I didn't usually hate holidays, but this one...

I decided to play it cool anyways and got all of my friends little heart shaped Every Flavoured beans. I then resigned myself to hating life and all things red and pink for the next couple of weeks. I tried to stay positive, though. I didn't want to change completely in front of my friends.

Nepeta was near and dear to me, and Sollux was so silly. Eridan was always a challenge to be friends with. It felt like a constant battle. He was so strong minded, and I was always the weaker of the two of us. I just didn't have the energy to fight him so much, especially this time of year.

But I also had my other friends. Jade and I often talked and laughed, and Vriska and I were slowly becoming friends rather than acquaintances. We talked often, and I respected her. She was way smarter than me but pretended not to be. I didn't know why, but oh well.

On Valentine's day, Sollux and I were walking around the grounds. It was cold, but now snowy or rainy, so we walked by the lake and talked. We were all bundled up, and our voices were muffled by layers of fabric. He was grumpy, but really funny. I giggled at his jokes and his puns. Everything was calm and quiet. Suddenly, I felt a little prick of cold on my nose. Then another. I looked up at the grey sky. Snow was coming down is quiet little pinpricks. It dusted my coat and Sollux's and we walked slowly back toward the front doors. I didn't really want to go in, so I stopped in my tracks and laid down on the dead grass and let the snow fall on my face, in my eyelashes, dust my lips and whip some color into my cheeks. I felt a warmth next to me as Sollux laid down next to me. I felt his arm on mine. I didn't feel the cold. We lay in silence, enjoying the feel of human closeness and the cold air in our watched colors streak across the sky as the snow fell, and finally, as the sun dipped behind the horizon, we trekked inside, covered in snow, but quietly happy, the way I'd never felt before.

After Valentine's day, I got a lot of crap from Eridan about Sollux and some of my other friends.

"Fef, you need to stay friends with some other pureblood, none of that mudblood trash."

"No, Eridan. They're my friends! I won't be away from them, not for the world."

"But, Fef!"

And that went on for a long time.

It was hard, being a kid and growing up. It was hard, and nobody quite understood.

March rolled around, and I was focused on classes. I didn't have much else to do, plus the teachers were starting to lay it on a bit thick with the workload. Fortunately, that gave me an excuse to avoid Eridan. Unfortunately, that gave me an excuse to avoid Eridan.

I missed my best friend, but I was just so angry with him, and his ideas and idiotic close-mindedness when it came to half bloods and muggle borns. It just made me angry when we talked about it, and the last time we fought, I flew off the handle. I didn't mean to, but I slapped him in the face. I wasn't proud of what I had done, but I won't apologize either. My mother taught me early on that a true heiress never would.

The next morning, The Daily Prophet told of a town pillaged by SBURB, now calling themselves Dersites. My heart sank when it mentioned my mother. She was doing the best she could, but she was concerned that nothing could be done. She worried that a battle was needed to stop this group, and we weren't prepared for that. I noticed other kids discussing in hushed whispers. I felt the need to say something, but I wasn't sure what. Just then, I noticed my sister standing on the table. Everyone stared.

"Okay, listen." she said loudly, her voice full of raw sympathy. I stared. I never heard her voice sound so... human. "Most of you will know what I'm about to talk about. And for the rest of you... well. 15 people died, and a village, Whitby, was destroyed." she paused. Some people gasped, most just looked at their shoes or the floor. Meenah continued. "In these dark times, where terrorists ravage villages and ruin families and lives, we need to think about what we have here. Here, we are safe. Here, there's nothing that can penetrate the walls. We are in a bubble of safety and good health. So ask yourselves, what can I do? I'll tell you. You can study, you can work hard, you can go the extra mile, you can learn to use defensive magic, because some of you will want to fight. I know I do. But why do it ignorant? Take advantage of your time here, and maybe, just maybe, you can be the one to be the hero of this world. But stay, don't leave. Why the shell would you? Prepare yourself before you are ready to do battle. Because otherwise, you will fall short." she pauses again. "I hope that, in this dark time, any petty rivalries can be put to rest for a while, because we as a student body have a lot of work to do, whether you're just a first year, or you're about to graduate. That's all." she got off the table and walked out of the hall. I was stunned. we all were.

I got up and scurried after her. I didn't say anything. I just walked next to her and slipped my hand into hers, and we shared a silent moment. I looked over and was surprised to see her crying.

"I'm scared, Fef." she said quietly. I nodded.

"Me too."

"I just feel like everyone is looking to us." she said, her voice a little hysterical. I wasn't used to seeing my sister like this.

"I know, Meenah." I said. I lead her to an empty classroom. We slid down a wall and stared at the desks in front of us, and for once, I felt comfortable enough around my cold hard sister to rest my head on her shoulder and sob. We both did. In a way, it was comforting, but in more ways, it was foreshadowing for what was to come.

Mornings became my least favorite time of day. Newspapers were delivered, and a deadly silence filled the school, like it was holding it's breath, waiting for the next bout of bad bad news.

Hundreds died. Panicked letters came from my mother, sharing information that made my heart sink. The ministry didn't know what to do with itself. My mother had a tenuous grip on the magical world. They were losing money and credibility. Mom, Meenah and I would find ourselves on the street within a few months. I told no one, but Meenah and I got closer. We often curled up in empty classrooms and broom cupboards during classes and cried. I couldn't sleep. I found myself in Slytherin most evenings, with Meenah's steady breaths to calm my nerves. We helped each other relax, but not sleep. Never sleep. When we did sleep, we were woken a few hours later by terrifying nightmares. I knew my friends wanted to help, but no one really knew what was happening besides Meenah.

The stream of bad news was neverending, but then, they caught one of the Dersites, Diamonds Droog. Faith was tentatively restored in the ministry, and Diamonds was taken straight to Azkaban, with no trial. Meenah and I could finally breathe, and we began going to classes again. It was slow work, catching up. I enlisted Kanaya's help, and I sat with her and Vriska in the library for tutoring. The mood was frosty between the two of them. I decided to focus on my work and not ask questions. My usually sunny mood was changed drastically. I was now easily worked up, moody, quiet, and constantly sad. Meenah's funny demeanor changed too. I often cried for no reason, and my idle moments brought scary thoughts and feeling into my mind. I felt like I was in a fight with a huge scary monster, and I was losing badly.

And then, a swift blow to the head knocked me out.

Aradia's mother died in a raid. I lost all will to live. I stopped seeing Kanaya or Meenah or anyone. I hid in a broom cupboard and just lied there. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel. For once in my life, I felt like I was drowning. I lied in the cupboard for at least two days. People were so used to seeing very little of me anymore that they didn't notice. I lied with my thoughts for hours and hours. I was all cried out. I thought of my mother and my life. I thought of Aradia and how she didn't go home for Christmas, didn't get to say goodbye.

Finally, Eridan found me. He gathered me into his arms and took me to the Slytherin common room. Everyone gasped. He took me straight to Meenah's room and lied me down. He brought me stolen food from the kitchen. I ate, but only because he told me to. He looked worried. I really didn't care. He told me to sleep, so I did. I was aware of Meenah coming and finding me in her bed, but I wasn't asleep. I couldn't close my eyes. She apologized over and over to me, and each time I said, in a voice that wasn't mine that it was okay.

Eventually, I put on a mask. I pretended to be the old me. I said things the old me would say. I walked like the old me would. On the inside, I felt hollow, like a dead actress trying to play a part she used to be made for. But everyone went back to ignoring me, so I was okay playing this part, even though it was frustrating. It was frustrating and I felt like everything was a chore, even the things I used to like. I did things out of necessity. You have to eat now, Feferi. You have to talk to your friends now, Feferi. You have to go to class now, Feferi. You have to indulge Meenah now, Feferi. I was a robot. I was trapped in a cage that was my body and the me I used to be and no one knew. It was for the best, of course, but my life was beginning to look pointless, and I had thoughts that scared me even though I was dead. I had to tell someone, I had to do something. I didn't want to tell Eridan or Meenah because they'd send me home. So I decided to tell Sollux.

He looked really worried. I was confused by that.

"No, it's okay." I said. "Life is pointless, anyways, so why are you crying?"

He dashed away a tear and looked at me. "FF, you are one of my favorite people. I can't have you be a machine version of you, so... why not be just you. Around me. Until you feel better." I nodded.

"Okay, Sollux. That sounds better than what life is now."

And so we talked, and I even cried a little, which he took as a good sign. Things finally started to look up for me, a little.

Kanaya:

I was quite happy with life at Hogwarts as we entered the month of March. I was quite close with all of my friends, and doing well in all of my classes. There was only one thing that...no, Kanaya, best not to think of that.

I don't know what I expected from Hogwarts, but it was not this. I was so close to both of the girls in my dorm-Rose and Terezi, and I had friends in every house. I'd talked to my sister, Porrim, once or twice, but I was managing quite well on my own. Exams were coming up in a few months and I was determined to get top marks, with nothing below an Exceeds Expectations.

By this point in the year, it wasn't just the first years who were aware of Jade and Dave's rivalry. Everybody laughed at their fighting, which just grew to make Jade more angry. She ranted about him all the time, and I pity Karkat, who once commented that no one talked that much about a guy unless-

He didn't get to finish the sentence before a very angry witch was upon him. I would have helped, but I was laughing too hard. I would remember that, in the weeks to come, when things began to go downhill.

The date was March 11th, and the moment the owls began to fly into the Great Hall at Breakfast that morning, all chatter stopped and a deathly silence fell. The Daily Prophet's Headline read:

"_SBURB attacks Muggle Village of Whitby, 15 killed and 33 wounded." _I grabbed the newspaper from Sollux, ignoring his protests.

_Late last night, the mysterious SBURB organization launched an attack on the Muggle Village of Whitby. The wizards, now calling themselves Dersites, were lead by the rogue Auror Jack Noir, where the pillaged and burned the small town in Northern Yorkshire. An award of 10,000 Galleons is now out for the capture of one Jack Noir, who will be sentenced to Azkaban without trial. Little is known about SBURB, but that it sprung up from an elitist pureblood group once known as the Midnight Crew. Their leader yet remains unnamed, but the Head of the Auror Department promises "we are doing everything we can...to capture (these wizards) and are well on the way to success. Are they telling the truth? We can only hope so, so we do not suffer the loss of another village like Whitby. _

_Aurors arrived at the scene far too late, following the reports of a projected up into the sky. They found thirteen dead on the scene and thirty five wounded-two more would die in transport to St. Mungo's. Among the dead are two wizards and thirteen muggles._

I stared in shock at the newspaper. "Who would do something like this?" Rose commented softly. No one replied. It was what we were all thinking. As I looked up, my eyes met Vriska's whose face had gone pale. She looked at me for a moment, and then practically ran out of the hall. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was following her. I would always follow her. I found her in a corner of the third floor, staring out the window blankly I sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said quietly. She didn't reply for a long moment.

"My parents," she said suddenly. "Are they good people?" I hesitated, not sure of what to say. I did not know them well, and from what I did...Vriska laughed suddenly. "No, of course they aren't good people. My mother's been encouraging me to kill people since I was five!"  
I wasn't exactly sure what to do with this information, so I just stayed quiet. Vriska kept talking. "She's told me that anyone who's not from a pureblood family is scum, and that they deserved to die rather than ruin the wizarding world. She told me they weren't even people, and SBURB...they are part of it. I know it, and I could report them, and the Ministry would get lots of information out of them, but I'm not going to do it." The last bit was almost hissed, as if she couldn't believe her words. She turned to look at me. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"They are your parents," I said finally. "There is no other choice to make." Even as I said that, I knew it wasn't true. Vriska knew it too, but she flashed me a smile. It lit up her face, and it was all I needed to see for me to not tell anyone either.

"Thanks, Kanaya," she replied. "You're not so bad for scum." Vriska pushed herself back off the wall, and the two of us walked slowly back to the Great Hall.

...Where, we found Meenah Peixes making a speech on top of a table. I headed back over to my table to ask Rose what was going on, but she held up a finger, so I just listened to Meenah. "...we as a student body have a lot of work to do, whether you're just a first year, or you're about to graduate. That's all." As Meenah got back off the table, I looked at Rose.

"What exactly did I miss?" I questioned.

"Meenah Peixes made a speech about how we all need to put our differences behind us and work our hardest to counter this evil. It was actually really good," Rose said, tilting her head to one side. "Where were you?"  
"I was talking to Vriska," I said, not elaborating any more. Rose's mouth tightened a little. Suddenly, our attention was taken by Ms. Paint standing up. "20 points to Slytherin!" she announced to a round of applause.

The next few days were filled with darkness, and every morning, I expected more bad news from the Daily Prophet. My mind was full of turmoil about what Vriska had told me, and I found myself growing more distant from my friends. If they noticed, they didn't comment. Vriska and I never spoke about what we'd said.

Unfortunately, the news only got worse. Croyden was hit the next week in a much bigger raid, and 23 muggle borns were killed, as well as 15 muggles and 3 aurors. Aradia and Jade's roommate, Quarters, went home for awhile because her uncle was one of the aurors killed. Over the months of March and April, more than one hundred people died in attacks all over England. I could barely look at Vriska anymore when I thought of what she'd told me. So I kept it off my mind, and did as Meenah Peixes told.

I studied, I learned, sometimes I laughed with my friends, and I did my best to pretend that everything was okay. Finally, after so long, good news came. The Aurors had gotten word of where an attack was going to be, and gotten there first. They'd captured a high ranking Dersite, referred to in the newspaper as Diamonds Droog. After so long, even a small victory felt like the air was breathable again. I began tutoring Feferi. She'd been cutting classes, and looked nothing like her old self. She was thin, and pale, and looked haunted, like she'd seen the end of the story and it hadn't ended well.

The next attack was by no means the worse, but it affected me the most. Aradia's mother died, and she was home for a week. Suddenly, breathing wasn't just hard-it wasn't physically possible. I hadn't ever thought that this was something that could happen to me. I was not prepared for my parents to die, and now I had to accept this as a real and legitimate possibility. And I had to be there for my friend, too. Aradia came back...changed. The differences were small, but every movement was slower and every smile was barely there. As April went on, there were more victories than failures, but I just had to look at Aradia and I would be reminded of everything.

Late April found us hovering in the Gryffindor common room, conversation quiet. I was bent over an Astronomy chart, due the next day. It was rare that I got so behind on my assignments, so I was focused on catching up.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Sollux asked. His lisp was heavier these days. The stress was getting to everyone. Rose looked thoughtful.

"I would enjoy becoming an Auror," she said. Karkat nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Aradia said, gaze hard. I could tell she was thinking of everyone who had died. Her parents-

"I'm going into Magical Law, and I will find everyone working for SBURB and get them sent to Azkaban." Terezi seemed almost fevered. She spent so much time trying to figure out possible traitors in the ministry these days. I was afraid she wasn't well.

"I always wanted to cultivate plants," Jade said, quietly. Even her cheery mood was down. I'd noticed it with everyone. There was a thick black cloud hanging over Hogwarts, and even the happiest people, like Jade and Feferi, were feeling it. "But now...I want to do something to stop them. Anything I can." She looked down, her mouth a thin line.

"I-I don't think I'm brave enough to get involved in the fight," Tavros said shakily. Nobody commented.

"I didn't even want to come here," Sollux admitted. "I'd like to get a Muggle job, if I could, working with technology. Maybe though, maybe I could work on coding and infiltration in the Wizarding world."

"I would like to kill them all," I said, the anger simmering as always. They all looked at me. "I would like to watch them suffer the way we have, and I would like to watch them bleed."


	10. Aradia and Vriska

Aradia:

I am dead. They tell me that I am alive, but I know that I am dead, and everything since then is some sort of dream. If I was alive, I would feel something, I would want to do something. I didn't cry when my mother died, and I haven't cried since. The news itself caused my whole world to collapse in on itself, and it took me with it.

Everyone feels something about SBURB-Anger, depression, apathy, fear, or in some cases, near worship. I just feel calm, but the storm is never coming.

I read about the horrors every day calmly-it may be sickening. I wouldn't know. I fake the fear and the depression so I am not sent away, but I'm forgetting what anything really feels like. All the same, no one seems to suspect, other than Rose.

I sit on my familiar bed up in the dormitory. I am supposed to be in Transfiguration right now, but I skipped to get away from all the people. I finger the fringe of the quilt almost absent-mindedly, until my hands bump something hard. I look down, picking up the object. It is a book about archaeology-one of the ones Jade got me for Christmas. I believe I liked archeology once. I once had a variety of interests, but i've lost interest in all of them.

I am so tired now. That is all I can feel. I can't sleep at night, because there are voices in my head (More reasons why I must fake being alive). My mother is there, but there are terrible voices too. Those of evil, and voices that are so old. Sometimes, very distantly, I can hear a few of my friends.

Friends. What a funny word. It is a strange emotion, friendship. But it matters not, because when I hear my friends in my head, they are crying out in anguish.

Late in April, when I exited the Gryffindor common room, Rose was waiting for me in the corridor. "Aradia Megido," she said, pronouncing the words slowly. She looked at me for a moment longer and then shook her head. "Come with me," she said, and walked down the hall. I followed behind. Rose led the way to an empty classroom. She pointed at a chair. "Sit." I did so, and the girl pulled out a chair across from me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, voice genuine, but I knew what was really going on. Rose had got into her psychoanalyse side.

"I'm fine," I replied, the words automatic.

"You seem to be acting a little differently recently," Rose continued, choosing her words carefully.

"My parents are dead," I informed her, and all of these replies were simple, easy. Rose knew it as well.

"Is that what is making you act like you are?"  
"Yes," I replied. It's a lie, and maybe once I would have cared.

"How do you feel?" she asked, and I knew if I hesitated, she'd catch me.

"Horrible," I told her, and she nodded sympathetically.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I threw the stutter in to be even more believable. The conversation continued like that, and when I left, nothing had changed.

Two days later I found Feferi sitting out on the Quidditch Pitch. I didn't want company, but she noticed me before I could get away.

"Aradia!" she chirped. "How wonderful to see you!" she sounded just like she usually did, and I would have believed her if I hadn't been doing the same thing. Apparently though, she was better than I was. I considered her. Maybe once I would have said something, but...I just pretended I hadn't heard anything and walked on.

A morning a few days later, the Great Hall was happier than I had seen it in weeks. Apparently, the Aurors had a huge victory due to intelligence they received. I supposed this was good.

I noticed Sollux watching me from the Ravenclaw Table as others celebrated, and I quickly pasted a smile on my face. It probably looked more like a grimace than anything, because Sollux just shook his head and looked away.

Jade, who was sitting next to me cheered a little. "This is great news!" she proclaimed.

"It's wonderful," I said softly, trying to believe it. Jade wasn't the type to suspect though, so my flimsy attempt seemed to work fine.

"Guess what?" John declared. "We don't have classes for the rest of the day!" I smiled, and then quickly excused myself from the Gryffindor table, telling Jade I was going to the bathroom. I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice Sollux following me out of the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as way of greeting.

"Hello," I uttered in response.

"In the Great Hall, every other person was so happy about that news, and you were just sitting there!"

"I have no feelings about our imminent defeat, though it is briefly masquerading as victory."

"Well, that is incredibly depressing, but why would you think that?" Sollux asked. I don't think telling him that I hear voices would go over well, so I just walk faster until I am far away and don't have to pretend anymore.

He follows. "AA, running away from your problems isn't going to do any good!" I look at him.

"What problems?" I ask.

"I don't know, but something is obviously bothering you." If only he knew. It would be nice if something was going to bother me, but that hasn't happened in a long time. Sollux threw his hands up at the lack of response. "You know, this is kind of pissing me off."

"Then stop following me," I suggested coldly, finally finding the Gryffindor common room. I mutter the password before entering, and slam the door in his face.

Vriska:

Every fibre of my body has been replaced with guilt. Feferi was found in a heap in a broom closet after two days of being gone. Eridan, and Cronus made everyone promise to be really hush hush about it. Both of the Peixes are a wreck, skipping classes and hiding away to mope around. I can't blame them. People are killed each week, and Hogwarts feels empty and sad, like a shell of its former self. And yet, letters of positive news and good tidings arrive from my parents each morning. I feel sick. Sometimes I throw up. Either I turn in my parents or live with the guilt. The choice seemed easy, but I always chose my family. Kanaya couldn't even look at me. Despite Meenah's speech, my grades were going down, like my morale. I found myself hiding under my bed frequently, not wanting to talk to people. I felt like my guilt was so obvious you could taste it. I resolved to visit Aranea after hiding for about 6 hours. She was hiding away in her room. I saw Feferi lying still in the bed in the far corner. My heart dropped. Her skin was pale and her eyes were empty. I wondered what could have done this.

"Aranea." I said quietly. Feferi continued looking at the ceiling. Aranea turned around. Here eyes were puffy and her voice cracked when she replied.

"What?" I sat down on the bed next to her, but not too close.

"Should- should we tell someone about mom and-"

"Yes. No. I don't know." said Aranea. She began crying again. "Look, Porrim and I broke up. She couldn't look at me after I told her about mom and dad. And now Meenah, my best friend, is a wreck, skipping classes and crying. I've never seen her cry before two days ago." said Aranea. My heart plummeted.

"I think." I licked my lips slowly and carefully. They were cracked and dry. "It's time to tell someone." I looked at my sister. She nodded, her sorrowful face turning steely.

It took us three days to work up the resolve to even enter the Handmaid's office. And when we did, I was shaking so hard and I was so nervous that I couldn't hear myself say the lines Aranea and I practiced a thousand times. When we finished, the Handmaid looked us over, and then did the most unexpected thing. She gathered us into a hug.

"Thank you girls. We will keep the tip anonymous." I felt a ringing in my ears as she let us go. We walked out of the office, and I felt slightly different. Less guilty, but somehow, even more guilty then I was originally.

That night I lied awake, my mind racing. I tried to focus on Itchy's slow, methodical breaths, but all they did was make me feel guiltier.

In the morning, I got up early, or I just got out of bed because I didn't sleep a wink. I made my way downstairs and I was one of the first ones into the great hall. I sat in silence, sipping water, waiting for the post. Other filed in to the great hall and nervously awaited the paper, just like me. The silence was deafening. I was aware of Aranea sitting down next to me. The teachers sat at the top table solemnly. I saw Meenah Peixes sitting with Feferi at the Hufflepuff table. Feferi chattered away happily. Perhaps she had good news from her mother? I closed my mouth and looked at my empty plate. Food disgusted me. Aranea disgusted me. I disgusted me. My whole body shook. I heard Aranea next to me, muttering.

"A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic. He therefore-"

"What are you saying?" I asked. Aranea shook her head.

"I'm telling myself a story." she said nervously. "Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump."

"Oh." I said. "Continue." Aranea proceeded to tell me her favorite story from growing up, Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump. It calmed me down, a little, even if my nerves wouldn't go away.

Finally, I heard the screech of an owl and the flutter of wings. The news had arrived.

Aranea immediately grabbed the nearest paper and began reading. Her face fell.

_**Raid in Dufftown**_

_The ministry received intel last evening about the whereabouts of 'SBURB'. Aurours from across the country arrived at the scene at 5 o'clock, and met the terrorists where the stood. The battle was short and few casualties ensued, as the Dersites were surprised. Archagents like Hearts Boxcars and Clubs Deuce were caught, along with quite a few other Dersites. However, Jack Noir remains on the run. A total of 63 'SBURB' members were caught and thrown to Azkaban without trial last night. Three died and 8 were injured. The Minister of Magic reports this as, "A great victory for the wizarding world as a whole. This may have turned the tides for us...and (The Ministry of Magic)...can expect to see many more victories in the future." _

_The intelligence that led to this victory wishes to remain anonymous, but can be guaranteed that it led to our greatest victory yet._

My heart soared. SBURB was down on its luck with minor casualties! But then I had to wonder: Where my parents caught?

Owls kept arriving as spirits flew around the great hall. Ms. Paint ordered the house elves to cook up a feast and classes were cut short to a half a day. Owls poured in from the hole in the ceiling, and it was practically raining letters. I did not move. I stood frozen in shock, and then: the family owl appeared.

Aranea shouted out and caught the owl in her arms. I extracted the letter from its sharp talons and read aloud:

Girls,

Somebody told the whereabouts of our Organization to the ministry. Fortunately, your father and I were sitting at home. We fear the worst for SBURB, so we had no choice but to burn away all evidence of our involvement in it. Burn this letter in the fire. We love you very much, and we're sorry about letting you down.

-Mum and dad

I breathed out. Aranea closed her eyes. For the first time in month, I could breathe. Aranea and I joined in the merriment. We danced about, and she ran off to find Porrim. I turned and saw Kanaya hugging Karkat. I walked across a table and met her.

"Kanaya!" I said. She turned around and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, but I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"Thanks you." she whispered into my ear. We danced around a little, and then she kissed me on the forehead. We both blushed, and she apologized immediately.

We laughed and talked, and a feast arrived after a while. Even the house elves were allowed out to celebrate. I ate and chattered with Feferi, who seemed genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. I talked with Karkat, who put down his asshole card for the day to celebrate. Even Terezi seemed comfortable enough to converse with me. But I talked with Kanaya the most. Her eyes crinkled in the way I hadn't seen in a while. We giggled about old jokes and smiled about new ones being made. Just then, one Miss Harley burst out yelling again. I giggled and went to pull John out of the situation. He sat, bewildered, as Jade yelled.

"Come sit with the cool kids, John." I said in his ear. He stood and walked over to me.

"This is great news!" I said to start the conversation. He grinned.

"Yeah! Everyone is just over the moon." he said.

"What?" I asked, confused. He shook his head.

"They're really happy." he explained. "So, Vriska. Who do you think gave the anonymous tip?"

"What." I said, my voice deadly serious. John plunged on.

"Well, they say that an anonymous tip was given, and that's how they were caught. It could be anyone in the wizarding world!"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know." I said. "Someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

We moved on from the topic.

The festivities lasted long into the night. The party moved from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw and then back again. The kitchens, which were recently house elf-less, were raided easily. Jane Crocker made tons of food and treats for everyone and made sure everyone cleaned up after themselves. She didn't want to leave a mess for the elves.

SBURB was quiet all the way through the rest of April and May. I went home for Easter, and my parents were upset with the end of SBURB, but still nicer than they'd ever been.

Suddenly, exams were approaching, and I could barely keep up. Kanaya and I studied every morning, early, and late into the nights. I also studied with some of Kanaya's friends, Rose, Terezi, and Sollux, and they were a bit chilly to me. So I studied with her and her alone.

Itchy and I spent a lot of time during lunch looking through books. I often did eat lunch because of how busy I was was.

Mornings still brought bad news, but not as bad as it had been. The death count was never more than 3 a week, and the amount of people injured was quite low as well.

May dragged on, and my life was books and paper. Aranea and I, while close at one time, grew apart again to focus on studies. I'd never worked harder.

While people around me came back to life, some still put on fake smiles. I found Feferi in the Slytherin common room almost every night, so I knew that her bubbly act was just that, and act. Aradia pulled weak smiles whenever she could, and Aranea was crying a lot still. Eridan was was constantly upset. In fact, everyone was getting used to breathing again. But all was well. We were free.

Well, some of us were. A lot of the kids in my house were still stuck on the failed raid.

One day, I was in the hospital wing about headaches. I'd been having them due to reading do much. Madame Mendicant suggested I get glasses. Anyways, I saw Jade, Sollux, and Aradia lying in beds all in a row, looked on by Terezi, Kanaya, and Equius. My brows furrowed.

"Kanaya." I asked, walking toward them. "What the hell is going on?"

"That awful fifth year, Caliborn Umbra, beat the shit out of them."

"With his fists?" I asked, bewildered. Kanaya shook her head.

"They put up a good fight, but no spells they knew were good enough." I nodded and looked at my friends. They were bloody and bruised.

"How long will they be here?"

"Overnight." said Kanaya, concerned. I noticed Terezi sniffing my way.

"Vriska?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey sister." I said gently. I didn't want to fight, not now. Her face softened.

"Hi." we stood together, troubled. Equius left after a while to find Nepeta and eat. But I stayed. I don't know why I was so disturbed by their mangled faces, but I was. I didn't know how to take on a fifth year, but I was sure as hell going to try.

That night, I waited in the shadows of the common room for hours, glaring at the hustle and bustle. I was waiting for Caliborn and his thugs. The room gradually cleared out and only a few people stayed, drinking heavily. I plugged my nose. I hated the smell of alcohol.

It was nearly midnight when Umbra entered the room. He collapsed on the couch and began to stoke the fire. His thugs rowdily drank and ate, and he joined in. I was waiting for him to fall asleep. Just sleep. SLEEP.

It took four hours for him to pass out. I approached his sleeping form cautiously. Just to make sure, I slipped a little sleeping draught into his nose and began working. I hexed him heavily, and his thugs, too. I bound his body, and turned him green. I grew his front teeth out and added some itching powder into his shoes, which were lying neatly on the floor.

I scurried off to bed, giggling, and leaving the itching powder in the dust.

We woke to strangled yelps coming from the common room. I stayed in bed, pretending to sleep, until Itchy woke me up.

"Vriska! You'll never believe it! Someone's hexed Caliborn Umbra!" I pretend gasped.

"What?" I ran down the stairs and started. He lay, rigid, on the couch, bright green and screaming."Help!" he shouted. His voice quavered. "Help me!" Students gathered silently as the foot of the stairs, watching in fits of hushed laughter. No one wanted to help him. I giggled a bit myself.

Just then, The Condesce ran into the room, her hair in braids and with a bright pink dressing gown covering up her pajamas.

"What in the name of sanity?" she asked. She looked from Caliborn to the students standing on the stairs. She reversed his hexes and looked at us all with murder in her eyes.

"Who did this?" She pointed her wand at us menacingly.

I stared at the floor.

"Fine. Go back to bed. But until someone comes forward, this house will lose 50 points everyday!" I gaped. Everyone groaned. I had no choice.

"I did it, Condesce." her eyes narrowed.

"40 points from Slytherin." she said. I gulped. She grabbed me by the ear and dragged me over to her."You'll be in Detention for three weeks. Every night in the Hospital wing, scrubbing bedpans. _Without magic_." she hissed the last part, her finger pointing at me angrily.

I was mad about the detention, but I was glad I did that. I'd never been prouder of myself.


	11. Sollux and Dave

Sollux:

I left AA in the Gryffindor common room, rolling my eyes before heading back to the great hall. I wasn't going to miss out on the celebrations. When I returned, I found half the Great Hall covered in confetti and Jade yelling furiously at Dave. It seemed like things were truly back to normal, as I walked over to the Gryffindor table to hear the conversation. I stood next to FF, who was laughing hysterically in a way I hadn't seen in months. She looked at me with a smile.

"So now you are back to insulting my friends, Strider? Well every one of them is worth ten of you!"

"What happened?" I asked, and Feferi smiled.

"Something to do with a really bad simile comparing Aradia to a frog that Jade just happened to overhear. I don't even think Dave meant it as an in-seal-t."

"A frog?" I asked, bewildered. Feferi shrugged helplessly. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, and her gaze darkened. "Look at Eridan," she told me under her breath. The boy was glowering at the table. "Everyone else is celebrating, whale he just sits there. Even Vriska and Gamzee are happy, and they are from really old pureblood families."

"You think he's involved?"

"I don't know," Feferi said sadly, before cheering up again. She bounced over to Jade, pulling the girl away from Dave and going into a burst of conversation. I glanced at Eridan one last time, and then back at Feferi. She looked legitimately happy, but I didn't know if it was all just an act. I was worried for her, and for AA, and I couldn't help but hate myself for not being able to help either of them.

But that was enough unhappiness. I laughed and talked and celebrated with my friends long into the night, and went to bed content.

There were no more raids through all of April and May, and classes went back to normal. We went home for a week for Easter break- a lot of people stayed at Hogwarts but I needed to be sure my Mum was okay. When break was over, the teachers seemed to have decided that this was the perfect time to assign as much homework as possible, and I barely had a minute of free-time, between completing all of it, going out on brooms with Kanaya, Terezi, and Jade, and studying for the exams. Though these tests were more than a month away, Rose had decided we needed to start studying near the middle of May.

I spent as much time as possible with Feferi, as I wanted to reassure myself that she was okay. She always seemed happy, and I never saw her break down like she had that one day in the worst time of the year. I was afraid though, afraid of what would happen when the raids started up again.

One May day, I just couldn't study anymore, and I went outside to find Feferi sitting with Nepeta, Eridan and Equius. They weren't studying, so I invited myself over to join them.

"Hey FF," I called as I walked over. She turned to look up at me, smiling.

"Sollux! It's fin-tastic to sea you!" I sat down against the tree, right next to her. "I thought you would still be inside, studying."

"He purr-obably needed a break," Nepeta offered knowingly. I'd forgotten before I came over here that I was sitting with three people who seemed to do nothing but think up ways to make the best sea, cat, and horse puns.

"It's driving me insane! All anyone ever does is study, nowadays." I complained.

"We don't!" Nepeta said. "Well, we do, but not all the time."

"In fact, we should probably go study right now," Eridan said abruptly, standing up. Feferi shot me an apologetic glance, but followed him. She was then followed by Equius and Nepeta. I watched them thoughtfully. I didn't know much about Eridan Ampora, but that he was an elitist pureblood who was cruel to anyone he deemed lower than himself. I didn't know how Feferi could stand him. I shrugged to myself, and headed back inside. I should study too, no matter how much I hated it.

May meandered on, and everything was wonderful again, but there were still storm clouds in my brain. One of them was Feferi, but I had no idea if she was okay again, and wouldn't unless she confided in me. The other was Aradia. She had become entirely quiet and apathetic, never wanting to do anything. She faked smiles and pretended to be interested, but I hadn't heard her give a definite opinion since her parents died. Rose, Kanaya and Terezi had noticed too, but everyone else seemed to think she was fine. Were they blind?

Obviously not, because Terezi was, and she'd noticed it pretty quickly. I'd tried talking to her once or twice, but she was harsh, sarcastic, and had entirely mastered the art of evasion. It was driving me insane. She also didn't seem to be sleeping. She was doing fine in all her classes, but said things at weird times that didn't make sense, or looked for a long time towards absolutely nothing.

Despite the improvements, school wasn't what it had been back in February, and I didn't know if it would ever be the same. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we had many more practical lessons, and everything we were taught that wouldn't be on the exams was focused on protecting ourselves and others. On the bright side, the entire school seemed to be united-there was much less rivalry between the houses, and the only occasional fights were sprung by some of the more elitist purebloods.

I stumbled upon one such fight in the hallway one day in late May. I was alone, hurrying to Transfiguration, nearly late. The hallways were mostly empty, because everyone was in classes, but I heard raised voices down the hallway. I turned, curiously, to find fifth year Slytherin Caliborn Umbra with two other older Slytherins cornering Jade and Aradia. "Shit," i whispered under my breath.

"...don't belong in this school," I heard Umbra sneer as I jogged closer. They hadn't seen me yet, not that I had any idea what we were going to do. Perhaps the smart thing would be to get a teacher, but the Slytherins might turn to hexes, and I couldn't have that. "Your blood is sullying the name of Hogwarts, and it's time you were taught a lesson." Jade looked petrified, and Aradia...Aradia looked disinterested.

"Hey, asshole," I called as I approached. Umbra spun around, and his sneer deepened.

"Oh look, it'th another little mudblood. Goeth to show, thcum thtickth together." He mocked my lisp as he spoke. I forgot all magic as I approached him, pulled my fist back, and punched him in the face. Jade stared at me in shock.

"Run!" I said, and we were dashing down the hallway, away from the Slytherins. We made it maybe ten feet.

"_Locomotor Mortis," _someone cast behind me, and Jade stumbled and fell, her legs locked together, unable to move. I stopped, not willing to leave her alone, but I told Aradia to keep going, to get a teacher, to do something.

I was left with Jade, facing three older students, racking my brain for a spell. "_Flipendo,"_ I cried, and the three of them were thrown backwards. It was a moment's respite, and I used it to free Jade's legs. "_Finite Incantum," _I said. My hands were shaking, but Jade could stand again, and she pulled out her wand. We got off a few good spells, but these were fifth years, and eventually Jade was unconscious and my nose was bleeding heavily.

"50 points from Slytherin," an angry voice cried from behind me. The barrage of spells stopped, but I couldn't bring myself to look behind. "Such a display of wand work is irresponsible and uncalled for. I expect to see all three of you in detention until the end of the year. Now go!" I recognized the voice as Professor Redglare.

"Terezi, Kanaya, and Equius, please escort your classmates to the nurse. Everyone else, back to class immediately!" Kanaya's worried face bending over me was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital wing, disoriented and dizzy. Madame Mendicant bustled over as I sat up. "Disgraceful," she muttered. "Those fifth year boys, ganging up on you." I pushed her away, not wanting the attention and just hoping that Jade and Aradia were fine.

"I'm fine," I said irritably, relaxing as I noticed both Jade and Aradia sitting up. Jade was talking away with Terezi and Karkat, as Aradia looked on silently. Jade flashed me a grin.

"Sollux!" she said happily. "Thank you so much for helping me! I bet it would be so much worse if you hadn't been there." I looked down a bit self-conscious.

"Madame Mendicant sent Rose, Kanaya and Tavros away because she said the five of us together were being too loud" Terezi told me.

"And she let KK stay?" I asked, not paying full attention as I pulled myself into a new position, wincing a little at the bruises. Terezi cackled, and Karkat began to protest, proving my point. Aradia was looking at me a little strangely.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and I stiffened, sure that was the first sentence she'd said to me willingly in weeks.

"Why would you care?" The sentence came out harsher than I meant it, and Aradia looked down.

"I-" She was cut off as the hospital doors flew open, and Dave Strider practically ran in, followed by a panting John.

"Strider, what the fuck-" Karkat began, but Dave interrupted him, looking only at Jade.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and I exchanged a look with Karkat.

"I'm fine," Jade said, voice already irritated. "Or at least I was until you walked in." Terezi laughed. Dave sighed.

"Look, Harley, I-" He was cut short my Madame Mendicant striding out of her office.

"How dare you burst in here like this?" Her voice was a fearsome screech, and I understood how people could be afraid of this tiny woman. "My patients were resting, and their well-being is sacred, as is the trust between the nurse and the recipients of her care. I have made a solemn pledge to deliver these students from this wing as soon as possible so that they can get back to class, without any form of interference. Their well-being is sacred. Their well-being is life. Their well-being is the one thing that keeps many of these students from dying before they leave the Headmaster's care for the last time, and as a nurse, I am a follower of Doc Scratch in this righteous crusade. Nurses are the defenders of the light of life, free health-care, and safe mental stability. They are the bold carers for the weak and injured, the angels before death that whisper a message as they work, a message to their patients that says, "there is hope yet."

Safety. Happiness. Justice. Civility. Education.

LIFE."

We all stared at the nurse in shock, and then Dave Strider, who was never at a loss for words, slowly backed out of the hospital wing. Karkat and Terezi stayed for a little while longer, and then left. After what I had witnessed, I didn't dare try to convince the nurse I didn't need to stay the night. I just took my pills there, ignoring the looks I got from Jade and Aradia and then rolled over under the thin blanket, ignored my bruises and tried to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find Caliborn Umbra in the hospital wing, looking for all the world like a victim of some sort of prank. Jade didn't even have the energy to be dismayed, and she was laughing as we exited the Hospital Wing.

Kanaya, Rose, and Terezi met me at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast that morning.

"Vriska was the one who did that to Caliborn," Kanaya informed me, clearly surprised. I saw Rose look down at the mention of her name. Terezi looked more shocked than the rest of us at the news. I couldn't blame her. From what I knew of Vriska Serket, I was shocked too.

"Why?" Terezi asked. Kanaya shrugged.

"Well good for her," I said decisively. "Somebody needed to get that asshole back." My three friends nodded in agreement, but as I watched the various expressions on their faces, I couldn't help but wonder what Vriska had done to all of them.

Kanaya, her best friend, who couldn't see anything bad with Vriska no matter what anyone else said. Rose, whose face closed off whenever Vriska's name was mentioned, but didn't seem to know the spider girl all that well. And Terezi, whose mysterious past with the girl, and with Tavros, and...Aradia...made me more and more curious every day. I had a feeling that none of it was ever going to end well.

Dave:

The moment I heard Jade was hurt, I raced to the hospital wing to see her. Of course, she wasn't to happy to see me, but I was glad to know she was okay. I was not.

The way she looked at me was beginning to hurt. Rose coached me on how to be less of an asshole, but she frequently commented about the amount of work she had cut out for her, and after the shit with SBURB, we just stopped. We all got closer when that happened. Aradia's mom died. I couldn't have felt worse.

But the semester was back in swing, and so was my pursuance of Jade. I never quit. I just wanted to be her friend, or I thought that for a long time. But when she got hurt, and I was forced to leave, I knew I was lying to myself.

I consulted Rose on the topic. She didn't even look up from her book.

"David, it was so obvious that you were pursuing Jade in a romantic way from the very moment you first said hello. If you're realizing this just now, I must question your intelligence, or for that matter, your sanity."

"Well what about you, with Kanaya, huh? What's your deal?" I asked, worked up and a little offended. She didn't even look at me.

"What." she asked, her voice quavering but deadly calm.

"Well..." I tried to save myself. "Nothing, nevermind."

"Right answer." she replied. Her voice shook and I couldn't see her face.

The conversation was significantly more charged after that.

I didn't even think about asking John for advice. He already had this weird thing with Vriska. I didn't need his fucked up shitty advice.

June hit, and I was suddenly panicked to do work. I hadn't studied nearly enough during the year, and now I was swamped. I often hid away in the library away from Jade to do my work. I couldn't risk asking Rose for help, because she was with Jade. Consulting anyone else? Forget it.

I felt lonely. Everyone hated me but John, Rose, and Aradia, and I could feel her apathy like the eyes of Lil Cal on my back.

Days were long, and night were long. Books were my constant companion, and my shades could barely cover up my dark circles anymore.

The exams were long and boring. We spent hours sitting in the great hall in rows of desks, hunched over bits of parchment. I hoped I did well, because I did a lot of fucking work towards the end.

My favorite exam was for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was a sort of obstacle course, with different hexes to put on dummies and little crawlspaces with animals. i had a great time, although I got a Pixie bite, so I had to go the hospital wing. Apparently, I am allergic to that bullshit. My arm was swelling up like a puppet ass, all jutting out and stuff.

After I left the hospital wing, I met up with Rose. She was reading once again in the library. I wondered what she could be doing in there, with exams over. I pondered, and then approached her.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Exams are over." I said gently. She seemed to be at the end of her line of late.

"Just a little light reading." she replied, hefting the enormous volume.  
"Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious." I read aloud. She nodded.

"It's very good." she said, putting the book down. "What are you doing."

"Getting my Pixie Bite disinfected." I said, showing her the bright green bite on my hand. "It'll look that way for a while."

"Well, that's unfortunate." she said, amused.

"Everyone else is outside. I was just going out myself." I said. She looked down.

"David, I fear the worse. I have an irrational hatred." she said, her face burning.

"Vriska?" I asked. She nodded tightly.

"I don't know why, I mean, she did prank Caliborn, and she's Kanaya's friend, but-"

"Have you ever thought about that?" I asked. She looked at me.

"What?" she said.

"Maybe... maybe that's the problem. Maybe its because of Kanaya." I said nervously. She looked down again.

"Maybe. Anyways, I think I'll stay in here for a little. See you at dinner."

"See you." I said awkwardly. I went out onto the lawn and talked with John and Terezi. She was cool, when she wasn't telling on me 'in the name of justice'.

We went to dinner. It was just three days before the end of the year feast, and I was excited to see who won the house cup.

That night, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. How could the year be almost over? It felt like not too long ago that I was getting on the train and watching my bro disappear into the fog.

Then again, the year was way too long.

I heard John snoring next to me. The little asshole was always keeping me up.

The day before we left was the day of the feast. I filed into the cafeteria nervously, waiting for the announcement to come. Even Jade wasn't flipping her shit at me. Doc Scratch stood at the front with his arms behind his back and looked at the crowd with an annoyingly superior look on his face.

"Welcome to the feast!" said Doc Scratch. Everyone fell quiet. "I won't ramble, we have food waiting for us. I just thought I'd announce the winner of the house cup. The winner is... RAVENCLAW!" The blue table exploded. Everyone danced and threw their hats into the air. I clapped loudly for my friends there. Rose was smiling, and she and Kanaya were hugging. Terezi was jumping up and down, screaming, "IT TASTES LIKE VICTORY." Even Sollux was laughing and clapping with his friends.

Once they were quieted down, Doc Scratch stood at the front again.

"Let the feast begin!" John, Jade and I laughed and talked. I was being as civil as possible, and Jade wasn't angry at me for once, so all was well. I smiled warmly at her as we filed into the common room. She flashed me a grin, and that was the last time for a long time that we weren't yelling at each other.

The train ride home was boring. I couldn't wait to see my bro, but at the same time, Hogwarts would be missed. I sat with John, Rose and Jade again. She seemed distant, and Rose looked like she'd rather be sitting somewhere else.

I greeted Bro at platform 9 3/4. He looked at me smugly.

"How was your term, Dave?" he asked at we walked toward the car.

"It was... the best year of my life." I responded, and we got into the car and left the station in the dust.


	12. Rose

Rose:

I don't believe I was fully aware of the consequences of attending a magical school until it was far too late. The year started off well enough, but now, June was beginning, and everything had unexpected consequences. Sollux, Jade, and Aradia had just gotten out of the hospital, and though they were fine, it only went to prove Karkat's theory of just how screwed up the wizarding world was.

Aradia's mother was dead, and she appeared to be suffering from some form of mental apathy, not willing to communicate her feelings to anyone or anything. I tried, but nothing appeared to help, and all the situation had progressed to was worried looks exchanged with Sollux, and a few conversations with Terezi.

And don't get me started on Vriska Serket. Perhaps it was an irrational hatred that drove me against her, but it appeared as if every move she made was planned out to end in the best possible outcome, benefitting herself and those she liked. I will admit I do not know what end she expected from pranking Caliborn Umbra, as the only retaliation was sure to be harsh and severe, but all in all I felt as if she was lying to Kanaya with every word she said.

Dave seemed to believe that my problem with Vriska lay simply in her relationship with Kanaya-as if I had some feelings for my friend that lay outside the expected realm of friendship. His way of phrasing it, was, as usual cruel and harsh, and hopefully the smallest bit 'ironic'. I managed to shut down the conversation there, as I did not wish to delve into my feelings for Kanaya, complex and strange as they may be.

I prefer not to feel something that I will never act upon without consuming copious amounts of alcohol and becoming the mirror image of my cousin and mother (Imagine my shock when I arrived at Hogwarts to find my cousin here).

Of course, instead of focusing on such things, or, even on the possibility of another attack from the heinous Dersites, I turned to studying, determined to do as well as possible on the exams. I could be found in the library or the Ravenclaw common room every day as the end of the year approached, studying, sometimes by myself, or often with friends. One such afternoon placed me in the library with John, Kanaya, and Jade. John, who appeared to have a limited capacity for long books, was getting bored. He was fidgeting with his fingers, and I was doing my best to ignore him.

"Joooooooohn," came a coy voice, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Vriska leaning against the wall. My mouth tightened, and I bent further over my book, choosing to ignore the way both Kanaya and John whirled around to face the spider girl. John laughed nervously.

"Hey, Vriska," he said.

"We've all been studying so much!" she said. "Come outside with me," John looked at the other three of us nervously. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You should come too," she said, this time gesturing to Jade, Kanaya, and I. I shut my eyes briefly.

"No, thanks," I said coolly. "I would prefer to finish my Transfiguration work, and indulge in a bit of light reading afterwards." Vriska shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Anyone else?" I wasn't looking, but I assumed my friends were all looking at each other. Finally, both John and Kanaya stood up and walked out of the library. I sighed, ignoring the looks Jade sent me.

"From the palpable, commiserating glances you are sending me, I take it there is something you wish to disclose," I finally spoke, irritated with the awkward silence. Jade giggled a little.

"Well...I would say something, but I don't think you want to hear it. I mean, if you want me to say it, I will, but…"

"I suppose in these circumstances, in which I am quite assured on the words about to depart from your mouth, it would be optimal for you to remain silent."

"Whatever you say!" Jade hopped up from where she was sitting. "I need a break from studying. See you later, Rose!" She exited the library, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

Finally, the exams came, and I found myself disappointed with the content they covered-after studying for so long in such depth, I knew everything easily and did not hesitate over an answer even once. I had no cause to be worried over my results, as there was no mishap that could possibly result in any failure.

Upon finishing the majority of the exams earlier than most students, I exited the building and walked down to the lake, a pre-decided spot where we would meet after the tests. Kanaya showed up next, and we had an in-depth conversation on the practical Transfiguration test, which only lasted a few minutes. Sollux was out quickly, followed by Aradia and Terezi, and then Karkat and Jade. Tavros was the last out, having struggled with his Defense Against the Dark Arts practical, the last exam of the day. I only hoped that Jade's tutoring and our assistance would lead him to pass the classes he struggled with.

The time outside was enjoyable in the sun, until Vriska appeared and my friends flocked to her. After the incident with Caliborn Umbra, it was not only Kanaya and John who adored the spider like girl, but Sollux, Jade, and even Karkat. Aradia, Tavros, and Terezi wouldn't go near her (I was still curious to what had occurred between Terezi, Aradia, Vriska, and Tavros, but all I knew was gathered but slips of the tongue and overheard conversations). I hung off to the side for a few minutes, sitting with the three of them before I made my excuses and practically fled to the library.

I ran into Dave there, coming back to the library. Naturally, he too was outside, but he decided to enter my territory, and attempt to psychoanalyze my hatred of Vriska. It was not a skill he had developed well, and the conversation ended awkwardly. I continued my reading, practically staring a hole in the Grimoire.

It was not long until I found myself interrupted again, this time by Tavros.

"Can I assist you?" I asked him, and he shook his head, face a bit sheepish.

"I just needed to get away from…" he trailed off, head looking around.

"From the spider bitch?" I asked, and he smiled, relaxing a little.

"Uh...yeah actually. I'm not comfortable around her, and Aradia's being weird, so she doesn't seem to care, and Terezi can talk to anyone. I'm sorry, I don't mean to lay my problems on you like that." The last words came out in a rush, but the entirety of what he was saying was muddled, as if he was afraid to say it.

"It's no problem," I assured him. "I have no particular love of her either. Please, feel free to continue venting." He hesitated for a moment, before speaking.

"It's just...I've been struggling all year you know, to uh, make friends or do well in class, and I convinced myself that I wasn't smart earlier. And, I mean, it was hard enough, but it felt like every time I felt horrible about myself, Vriska came around and make me feel worse." Tavros looked down as he finished speaking, nervous even as he said the words. I immediately slipped into a therapist-like set of mind.

"How did you do that to you?"  
"...I was just, uh, so alone, and she told me that I was pathetic, and uh, it's silly really, but it really hurt at the time. Rufioh, my cousin, told me to ignore her, but it was really, really...hard."

"You seem better now."

"Yeah, Jade found me, and she really helped. But now, it seems like all of our friends are just crowding around Vriska, and I don't know what they see in her." I laughed a little, though it wasn't funny.

"Trust me, I understand how you feel." Tavros gave me a little smile.

"But, you know, the reason, I'm in this," he gestured down at the wheelchair. "is because of her." My interest spiked, but I made sure not to show it.

"Oh?" I said, voice nearly indifferent.

"Yeah, I used to play all these games with her and Terezi and Aradia, and Vriska was really competitive. She always had to win, and one time, she used magic to her advantage, and basically forced me to jump off this cliff. So, yeah, there's that." Tavros looked down. "Thanks for listening, Rose, but, uh, I don't think I can talk about this anymore." He wheeled away hastily, and I was left to contemplate his words. If he was telling the truth, which I did not doubt, Vriska was not just bitchy, she was dangerous. I would, of course, need to assemble a more comprehensive case before I could prove this to someone.

I went to bed that night, mind spinning as I thought over Tavros' words. Three days left in school, but perhaps next year, I would focus on Vriska Serket, and figure out just what was wrong with her.

Three days later, all of that was taken out of mind with Doc Scratch's announcement of the winner of the house cup. Ravenclaw had won, and I was so happy and proud of my house. I could hear Terezi screeching in victory, and I sporadically hugged Kanaya. Surprisingly enough, even Sollux looked happy.

The next day, we rode the train home in near silence. I was going to miss my friends, and was not looking forward to the summer, in which my warfare with my mother would continue, and I would be subjected to an agonizing silence. Thankfully, I would be able to contact them with letters, and possibly see a few of them. The train slowed as it pulled into Hogwarts, and I said my goodbyes to all my friends, making promises to write, and already looking forward to September 1st. The next two months would not be the most enjoyable.

As I exited the platform, I saw Vriska, hand raised in goodbye to Kanaya, and I promised myself I was going to figure that girl out. Vriska Serket would not remain a mystery for long, and when I found out what she'd done to my friends, she was going to pay.


End file.
